Darkness to Light
by Minako-chan2
Summary: Serena, on her first day as a nurse, is given her very first patient - a rich man who's lost his vision and all his hope... How does Serena shed light into a blind man's soul? Why does she risk being fired from this special nurse-patient relationship?
1. Have We Met?

Darkness to Light  
By Minako-chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stomped my feet nervously on the ground beneath  
me. I felt the earth trembling, as if it could  
sense my fear. My innermost fear --- not being  
accepted. Not being liked or loved.  
  
It was my first day at work at the local  
hospital. Amy ASSURED that everything would be  
fine, and that my training as a nurse would be  
smooth and easy and I would get along fine with  
everyone because of my "wonderful personality".   
I remembered raising an eyebrow and gave her a  
doubtful look.  
  
I took one look at my reflection on the window of  
my car and I locked the car door. Fingers  
trembling, I pressed the alarm button, and heard  
the sharp "beep" noise. I tied my hair tighter  
with an elastic band, then walked into the white  
building.  
  
Stepping into the lobby, I saw a few familiar  
faces. They were the people that Amy introduced  
me to on the first day I decided to stop by the  
check out my new working environment. They  
nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Tsukino." They nodded,  
carrying their clipboards in their white lab  
coats and hurried to the lab rooms.  
  
"Morning." I smiled politely and walked down the  
hall.  
  
"Serena!" I heard a sweet voice calling from  
behind.  
  
"Amy" I called and hugged my dear friend. Some  
patients turned around to look at us.  
  
"Gosh, look at you! You look so serious and  
professional!" Amy laughed at my clothing. I  
was wearing a decent blouse and a nice blue  
skirt, with navy velvet high heels that killed my  
feet. I did not complain. I wanted to look good  
on the first day.  
  
"Unfortunately yes..." I mumbled.  
  
"I know you well Serena! Those shoes must be  
killing you! Don't worry, you'll have to change  
into the uniform soon anyways! And I have an  
extra pair of shoes for you." She winked at me  
and laughed. Her clipboard fell.  
  
"What's this?" I asked curiously.  
  
"OH! This is just the record of a new  
patient...you will be training there most of the  
time. His injury is not serious, you see,  
therefore we think it would be best to start you  
off with an easy task." Amy explained.  
  
"Oh?" I said, more interested than before.   
"Hmm...lemme read. Darien Chiba...29 years  
old...blah blah blah...boring! So what's my  
job?"  
  
Amy laughed. "Well, you will be taking care of  
him until he gets out of here, to make the story  
short." She winked again. "To be more serious  
now...Mr. Chiba has been in a car accident...his  
leg injuries are almost healing already...but  
there is one thing. He has no family, and no one  
seemed to have come to visit him other than a few  
of his employees and a childhood friend. The  
biggest problem is, Usagi-chan, he has lost his  
eye-sight. The chances of him regaining his  
eye-sight are very very small...but with strong  
will and hope there might just be a miracle. He  
has requested to stay in here until he is used to  
going on his own and getting used to the fact  
that he might never be able to see anything  
again. If you haven't heard already, he owns a  
big company."  
  
"Oh yeah...I know that...Darien Chiba...wait...he  
owns the chocolate factory doesn't he?" I asked.  
  
"Right on, Serena! I knew you would know...being  
a choco-lover and all!" Amy smiled.  
  
I giggled at the thought of saving this man's  
eyesight and receiving his factory as a reward.  
  
"I assume that you were paying close attention  
during the full course that ended last month.   
The information that you were given is critical.   
I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but you  
do have to take this job seriously. You know,  
there are a lot of people dying for this job, to  
become good nurses. I did not choose you out of  
all those possible choices because you are my  
friend, but because I KNOW you can do it if you  
have your heart into it. And I know you do."   
Amy became serious.  
  
"Of course, Amy. I'm determined. I'm not  
goofing off. I'm older, and hopefully wiser by  
now!" I laughed.  
  
Amy led me into a small room.  
  
"Here," she opened up a closet, "is your uniform.  
And these are the shoes that won't kill your  
feet. Believe me, you have to wear comfortable  
shoes. Ever since Mr. Chiba came into the  
hospital, all the nurses have been complaining  
that he's too picky. Too demanding. He wants  
this and that, and when something is brought to  
him, he would change his mind and asks for  
something else. But no nurses ever told him off  
and they have to act nice to him because he is a  
rich man, and they don't want to risk losing  
their jobs. So be careful around him, okay? I  
can't assure you that I can help you keep your  
job if you lose your temper around him." Amy  
explained.  
  
I nodded. "Sounds like a jerk..."  
  
"Yeah. But to think about it, it's not entirely  
his fault. He's rather lonely in that big white  
hospital room. He can't do anything but sit  
there and think and listen to the radio. Maybe  
he does it to the nurses so he can have more  
company. But the nurses never dare to sit down  
and talk to him, you know, a real heart-to-heart  
talk, because they know his temper and they don't  
want to bring up any sensitive subjects." Amy  
sighed.  
  
I felt pain and pity in my heart for a second.  
  
"So...do you want to get started or do you want  
another tour of the hospital again? Just to make  
sure you know where everything is?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh I want to get started. I want to help this  
man get out of here! And I have a good memory!   
I know exactly where everything is. If I don't,  
I'll get another nurse. I'm sure they will help  
me...I hope they will..." I sighed, getting  
nervous of meeting some of the people I'll be  
seeing for months, even years if need be.  
  
"Serena, don't worry! I told you they will be  
thrilled to meet you! Some already asked me  
yesterday what you look like and what you like to  
do and things like that. We haven't had new  
people working here for a while, and they are all  
very excited. Oh as for Mr. Chiba, he's in room  
245, the biggest one in the hospital...although  
he didn't request for the biggest room. You go  
out of this room, turn left, go straight until  
you see the water fountain, then turn right. In  
the corner you will see the sign that has the  
room number on it. Good luck! Sorry but I have  
to go. I have to do an operation now." Amy  
hugged me and smiled, then hurried off with her  
own uniform.  
  
I took a deep breath and took a step forward. I  
glanced at my watch. 7:12am. I didn't need to  
start until 20 minutes later...but I wanted to  
meet the man I would be taking care of for  
gosh-knows-how long. I followed Amy's direction  
and reached the room. It was isolated from the  
rest. I felt the pain again...the loneliness of  
this young successful man depressed me.  
  
I knocked on the door gently to see if he was  
still sleeping.  
  
"Come in." I heard a deep voice called from the  
other side of the door.  
  
I opened the door slowly and it squeaked. I was  
nervous. Inside, I saw a medium-built man  
sitting up in his bed, apparently not doing  
anything. His eyes were covered with a big  
bandage. His hair was black and wavy. His  
fingers were fidgeting. His nose was pointy and  
delicate.  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Chiba demanded for an answer.  
  
"Um...hi Mr. Chiba...my name is Serena Tsukino.   
I am new and still in training, and for the rest  
of the time that you will be spending here, I  
will be your nurse. Please keep in mind that I  
am new and that if I do anything wrong, just tell  
me. I'll try my best..." I stuttered.  
  
He smiled. I could see dimples on the sides  
forming.  
  
"Hi...please do call me Darien. I hate it when  
people call me by my last name. Chiba...I hate  
it. It sounds stupid." He laughed and ran his  
hand through his hair, only to have one of his  
fingers stuck in the bandage. He cursed quietly  
and pulled it out.  
  
I rushed to his side and looked at the bandage  
carefully, seeing if he pulled too hard that it  
had slipped out of place. I held his hand by  
accident.  
  
"It might be because you are new or something,  
but you are not like the other nurses. None of  
them ever makes contact with me. They always  
seem to stand 5 feet away. They don't talk to me  
or anything." He frowned.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with you. So how are you  
feeling?" I asked sincerely.  
  
He smiled again. "I'm feeling great. So who  
assigned you to take care of me? I've got to  
thank him. Or her."   
  
I smiled at the compliment, although he could not  
see it. "Dr. Anderson. She's a good friend of  
mine. Through her help with her supervisors, I  
was chosen for the job."  
  
"Oh I see. I hope I wouldn't be pain in the neck  
for your very first time as a nurse." He said.  
  
"Naw, if I mind taking care of someone, I  
wouldn't have become a nurse then. I'm not used  
to it though. So if you call me by just saying  
'Nurse!', I wouldn't answer you because I'm not  
used to the title. So please, do call me Serena.  
I hate when people call me by a title or just  
the last name as much as you do." I chuckled.  
  
"Hehehe. You sound awfully young. That's good  
because all the other nurses are in their  
mid-forties. I hate that. Nothing in common and  
nothing for each other to talk about. At least  
there's a younger person here to be with me."  
Darien sighed.  
  
I did not know what to say to that. All I felt  
was pain.  
  
"So..." sensing the awkward silence between us,  
Darien changed the topic. "How's the weather  
today? I can feel the sunshine. Can you help me  
to the window please..Nur...Serena?" He grinned.  
  
"Of course! Here, give me your hand." I took  
his hand. It was warm, and I blushed. I hadn't  
held a man's hand ever since I broke up with my  
last boyfriend, about 2 years ago. I never met  
anyone that I liked ever since. I believed that  
all guys are jerks.  
  
I held onto his arm with my other hand and led  
him to the window. I pulled the curtains and the  
sun shone on his face. I stood there in silence,  
watching the figure of a young man trying to see  
the world around him, but never could. I knew he  
was trying hard. I knew what he was going  
through. Underneath that thick bandage, I could  
still see tear drops running down his cheeks.  
  
I patted his hand. "Mr...Darien, you will see  
again. I assure you you will."  
  
Darien turned to face me. "Thank you." He  
whispered.  
  
"Miss Tsukino?" I heard a voice calling from  
outside of the room.  
  
"Excuse me," I patted Darien's hand and he  
nodded.   
  
"Yes?" I called out.  
  
"I'm so glad to meet you! I'm Dr. Smith, but you  
can call me Angel! So how is your first day so  
far? I heard your first task is to take care of  
Mr. Chiba until he is ready to go. Yikes, I feel  
your pain, girlie!" She laughed.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with this man...he  
seems...lonely, that's all." I defended Darien  
with all my might.  
  
"Well, you're the first to say that...I mean, of  
course, all the other nurses know that he is  
lonely. But he is a jerk. Watch his temper...I  
heard he throws things at nurses if he doesn't  
get what he wants!" Angel lowered her voice.  
  
"I'm sure that will be changed...he's in good  
hands now." I laughed.  
  
"Anyways, nice to meet you! I have to head back  
to the front now. See you later Miss Tsukino!"   
She said and left.  
  
I tiptoed back into the room, afraid that Darien  
might have hurt Dr. Smith's insulting comments.   
In fact, he did.  
  
"I never threw a single thing at anybody." He  
said, almost whispering. I could hear the hurt  
in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I would never doubt you." I said,  
reassuring that I will be his nurse, and his  
friend.  
  
"Thank you Serena." He said. He faced the sun  
again.  
  
"Would you like to just talk for a while? My job  
doesn't really start until in about 10 minutes.   
I guess we can get to know each other." I said,  
trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
He turned to face me and smiled. It was such a  
sweet, gentle smile, that I could not believe  
those nurses could have believed he was a jerk.  
  
I walked up to him and took his arm. "Come, sit  
down, Darien." I said.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Darien's view)  
  
I woke up early this morning. I could not fall  
back asleep. Nurses usually wouldn't come drop  
by too early. So I sat and waited. I found my  
way and found the radio power button. The DJ  
said it was only 6am. I sighed.  
  
Sitting up in my bed, I thought back on the  
things that I took for granted before the  
accident. I had so many regrets. If I could go  
back and do everything again, I would do  
everything right. I would not be selfish. I  
would treat my friends the same way I wanted to  
be treated. I would share my happiness instead  
of hiding it from everyone. I would give hugs,  
presents, I would say things to make other people  
happy. Most of all, I would look for someone.   
Not just anyone. But a special someone. So even  
in these situations, I know there would be a girl  
out there, patiently waiting for me. Taking care  
of me. Make me feel loved. Not like this...not  
sitting alone in a bed like this, helpless of the  
situation. If I had found the right girl  
earlier, I wouldn't mind that I'm blind. I would  
enjoy every moment of it had she been here. But  
no...I was too pre-occupied with the factory  
work. I spent too much time in business. No  
time for socializing.  
  
It was the fourth day in the hospital. Everybody  
hated me because they all thought I was a rich,  
insensitive men. Doctors never understood. They  
thought I had enough money, so they kept  
stalling. They didn't try to find a cure for my  
blindness. As for the nurses, they all thought I  
was some sort of a monster. I lost my eye sight,  
but not my hearing. They gossipped about me.   
"Oh that Chiba guy...who does he think he is?   
Asking for this and asking for that. I'm a  
nurse, not an angel of mercy! I can't be there  
24/7 and fetch whatever he wants! He deserves  
being alone! He has no one to visit him but a few  
employees! Hmph!" and all of those mocking  
laughters I heard right outside the door.   
  
These people were hurtful. Physical pain did not  
hurt me. What people said and thought of me hurt  
me the most.  
  
I kept the radio on and listened to some songs  
that were big hits but I never knew because I was  
working too hard in the factory. Swaying to the  
music, I finally found a new way to pass my time  
in the hospital.  
  
"It's now 7:15am and here's what's going on today  
at..." I heard the DJ say before I decided to  
turn off the radio.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
I sighed. Must be one of those awful gossiping  
nurses again.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Um...hi Mr. Chiba...my name is Serena Tsukino.   
I am new and still in training, and for the rest  
of the time that you will be spending here, I  
will be your nurse. Please keep in mind that I  
am new and that if I do anything wrong, just tell  
me. I'll try my best..." A young girl's voice  
stuttered nervously.  
  
The pain inside seemed to have lifted. So...they  
finally decided to give me a new and young nurse.  
One that I might be able to talk to, and would  
probably talk back. But what if she was like the  
other ones? What if she stayed 5 feet away and  
just gossip about me, how she thought I was a  
rich jerk as well?  
  
I said hello and introduced myself. I told her  
to call me Darien. I never told the other nurses  
before. I never bothered to.  
  
All of a sudden I cared about my appearance. It  
was not like I was going to hit on the poor girl  
who would have to take care of me for the next  
few months or so, but if she was to become my  
friend, I wanted to make a good first impression.  
I ran my hand through my hair and one of my  
fingers got stuck. I sighed and cursed and  
pulled it out.   
  
I could hear her rush to my side, took my hand  
gently, and came so close to my face to examine  
if the bandage on my head had slipped.  
  
Her hand was warm.  
  
I felt like...someone cared.  
  
Someone wanted me to be loved.  
  
Someone wanted me to get better, and get out of  
this hospital.  
  
She, Serena the new nurse, told me I would be  
able to see again. When the other nurses said  
it, I knew they only wanted me to shut up. When  
my employees said it, I knew they wanted a  
vacation or a raise. When the doctors said it, I  
knew they only want me to have a stronger will  
and to feel better. All in all, I knew it wasn't  
true. I had almost zero chances of seeing again.  
But with Serena saying it, her voice was so  
sincere. Even if she knew I wouldn't be able to  
see again, at least I knew she WANTED me to see  
again. That makes all the difference.  
  
"So..." She laughed nervously. "Let's get to  
know each other in 10 minutes!"  
  
"Okay, so where do you want me to start?" I said.  
  
"Well, let's talk about you." She paused. "I  
know you own a big chocolate  
factory...yummmmmm....hehe anyways...back to the  
topic. How did you become so successful? I read  
that you are only 29. If you don't mind me  
asking."  
  
I laughed for the first time in weeks, but then I  
was saddened at the memory of my parents being  
killed in a car accident.  
  
"Well, my parents were killed in a car  
accident...and they left me a large amount of  
money. I used to have a really good childhood  
friend who loved chocolates, so I started a  
company." I explained.  
  
I could feel Serena staring at me.  
  
"Aw! That is so sweet! Must have been a good  
childhood friend!" She said.  
  
"Yeah he was. I had two good childhood friends.   
One of them is him. His name is Fiore. The  
other one was a girl. I didn't know her,  
actually, but I remember everything about her.   
Y'see, when I was in the hospital, orphaned after  
the car accident, I was crying because Fiore also  
left. This little girl came into my room and  
gave me a single rose. I remember her so  
vividly. She had pigtails, blonde curly hair.   
When she handed me the rose, I smiled." I smiled  
at the memory of the little stranger that I never  
saw again for the past 20-odd years.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
(Serena)  
  
"So..." I got really nervous, for some  
reason...probably because I was warned not to  
talk too much in case I brought up sensitive  
subjects. "Let's get to know each other in 10  
minutes!"  
  
Darien flashed me a smile. I asked him how he  
started the chocolate factory and I learned a bit  
about his past. He told me he started the  
factory in memory of his childhood friend, who  
liked chocolate.  
  
"I had two good childhood friends. One of them  
is him. His name is Fiore. The other one was a  
girl. I didn't know her, actually, but I  
remember everything about her. Y'see, when I was  
in the hospital, orphaned after the car accident,  
I was crying because Fiore also left. This  
little girl came into my room and gave me a  
single rose. I remember her so vividly. She had  
pigtails, blonde curly hair. When she handed me  
the rose, I smiled." He explained.  
  
Pigtails...blonde curly hair. I have those, I  
smiled to myself. Then I thought deeper...wait a  
minute! I remembered that my mom told me once  
that I used to love roses and that I brought  
roses to her the day she had Sammy, my younger  
brother.   
  
I thought back and remembered. Flashes of  
memory. I was visiting my mom, who just had a  
little baby boy, and I was carrying a bouquet of  
flowers. I walked past a room and saw a boy  
crying. I walked up to him and told him my good  
news, and gave him a rose. Then my dad came to  
get me to visit my mom, and I never saw the boy  
again.  
  
"Serena? Are you still here?" Darien called out.  
I never knew that I was in thought for so long.  
  
"About the childhood friend...this girl...do you  
remember what she said to you, if she had said  
anything at all?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, every single word. Fiore and this girl  
were the only two people that cared enough about  
me, even though it sounds sad that I have only  
one close friend and one stranger that I consider  
as a friend." He frowned.  
  
"Did she happen to tell you that she was visiting  
her mother who just had a baby boy and those  
roses were for her?" I asked, crossing my  
fingers.  
  
Darien gasped. He froze for what seemed like  
hours. He was trembling...with happiness and  
with tears of joy streaming down his face.  
  
"How...how...how did you know, Serena?   
How...you...you...oh my God...you are her?!?!"   
Darien almost screamed with excitement.  
  
"And you were the little boy that told me you had  
no family..." I cried, feeling his pain and  
loneliness through all these years.  
  
"And you said you would make me your family...and  
that was when I knew that there were at least two  
people who cared enough..." He cried, and sobbed  
violently.  
  
"I can't believe it...reunited after, what, 25  
years at least?" I cried with him.  
  
He sat in the bed trembling and with tears  
flowing down freely on his cheeks, which were  
burning red with excitement and overjoy.  
  
"Can you plee...please take this bandage off my  
face? My tears are making the inside really  
sticky and my face is itchy now..." He asked,  
embarrassed.  
  
"Hold on, I think I should go ask first." I  
wiped my tears and called the nearby nurse.  
  
"Miss Tsukino! What's wrong? Did Mr. Chiba do  
something to you?" She asked, worried.  
  
"No, no, not at all! I'm just wondering. Mr.  
Chiba asked me to remove the bandage off his  
face. Is it okay if I do that?" I said.  
  
"Gosh! What did you say or do to him? He  
REFUSED to take that thing off his face for the  
past four days! He said he would look hideous  
with stitches and scars on his forehead! He  
would not let anyone touch his face or his head,  
or anywhere at all!" She exclaimed. "I think I  
should go get the doctor."  
  
I sighed and waited impatiently. I had thought  
of the little boy from time to time, wondering  
how he was and how he pulled through those tough  
times. But ever since our encounter over 25  
years ago, we never met again. It was  
overwhelming to see him fully grown up, and  
reunited in a hospital.  
  
Dr. Johnson rushed over to Darien's room quickly.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked.  
  
"I would like the bandage removed." Darien said  
calmly, with tears still streaming down his eyes.  
  
"Really? This is great! It's a break-through,  
Mr. Chiba! With strong will and hope, you will  
regain your eyesight in no time!" Dr. Johnson  
clapped his hands and smiled.  
  
With deep concentration, Dr. Johnson rushed to  
Darien's side and kneeled down. He reached into  
his pockets for gloves and he snapped his  
fingers. The other nurse rolled in a cart with  
sharp clean scissors and an empty tray for the  
used bandage.  
  
Darien shivered from Dr. Johnson's touch. I  
looked at him with surprise. He didn't seem to  
jerk away when I touched his hand. We, before we  
even knew we had met before, knew that we had a  
special bond, before we even spoke a single word  
to one another.  
  
"How did you do it, Miss Tsukino? He never let  
anyone talk him into taking the bandage off  
before." Dr. Johnson said softly, while focusing  
on cutting the bandage off.  
  
"She didn't talk me into it." Darien spoke.  
  
I looked at him.   
  
"Then why, of all days, did you decide to have it  
removed?" Dr. Johnson asked with great curiosity.  
  
"Because. She gave me hope." Darien said, with  
more tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
I rushed to his side and patted his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Darien. You'll do just fine." I  
reassured.  
  
The other nurse watched and sobbed at the scene.  
  
"You two seem to have a bond and Miss Tsukino is  
not even on official duty yet." She said and  
smiled. I glanced at her and returned a smile.  
  
"We've met before." I whispered.  
  
"Yes we have." Darien smiled.  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

  
Darkness to Light  
By: Minako-chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What? When?" Dr. Johnson looked up at me in  
surprise.  
  
Darien took a deep breath. "Years ago...when I  
thought I was all alone."  
  
Dr. Johnson raised an eyebrow, puzzled. He  
thought Darien had somehow gone mad. But I knew  
what he meant.   
  
As he continued to peel off the bandage  
carefully, Dr. Johnson told the other nurse to go  
because I was now on duty.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, Mr. Chiba's face might be a little  
sticky from the bandage on his skin. Your very  
first task is to help wash his face, but be  
careful because he has stitches. This is the  
cart with all the equipment that you'd need. I  
don't think you'll need anything else. But do  
use that phone over there if you need any help.   
Any questions?" Dr. Johnson asked.  
  
"No, thank you Doctor." I said, as he took off  
with the tray with the used bandage and took off  
his gloves.  
  
As he took off, I remembered that I was on duty  
officially, and turned back to face Darien for  
the first time, to see his whole face without any  
'masks' covering him.  
  
He was still sitting in bed, with fingers running  
on his forehead and on his eyelids.  
  
"Darien..." I called softly. "Don't touch, I'll  
wash your face now."  
  
I walked back over to his side, and he opened his  
eyes. They were colour of midnight blue.   
Mysterious, yet gentle. Strong, yet sad. They  
were like blackholes. I felt like I was drawn  
right into his soul just by looking into his  
eyes. But they were empty. He could not see  
that I was looking at him...but he must have  
sensed it.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said.  
  
"Noth...nothing." I said. There was silence.  
  
"There's no chance that I will see again is  
there?" He asked sadly.  
  
"You will see again." was all that I could say.  
  
I put my gloves on. I took the cotton pads and  
the rubbing alcohol bottle sitting in the cart.   
  
"Darien, this might hurt a little. I will be  
cleaning with alcohol first. You might want to  
hold onto a pillow or something to squeeze in  
case the pain is too much." I warned.  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes, fists tightening,  
expecting the worst.  
  
I ran the rubbing alcohol over his delicate skin  
softly and quickly, because I didn't want him to  
feel as much pain. I could see his grip  
tightening, and his mouth forming into a straight  
line.  
  
"There, I am finished. Now I'll wash with water.  
You can relax now." I looked at him as his grip  
loosened. "Can you please turn toward me over  
here?"  
  
He turned toward me, following my voice.  
  
I took a clean towel from the rack and walked  
over to the nearby sink. I could feel the warm  
water dripping on my skin as it splashed.   
  
I set the wet towel aside for a moment. Darien's  
eyes were open. I looked at him, with pain. I  
kneeled down in front of him and set my hands on  
his knees, he held onto my wet gloved hands and  
smiled.  
  
"I'll be okay." He said.  
  
I patted his hands and brushed his bangs aside.   
I ran my fingers up his face, which was  
tear-streaked. With my other hand, I reached for  
the towel and began to run it up and down his  
forehead, well-aware of where his stitches were.   
He winced in pain when I touched his wounds.  
  
"I need a shave too don't I?" He laughed when I  
finished washing his face and was already  
cleaning up.  
  
"Is it a request or are you just joking?" I  
smiled, and faced him as I took off my gloves.  
  
"A request." He said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get the stuff now." I said, almost  
without emotion, to my surprise. I sounded like  
a robot, following his orders. He must have  
sensed it too.  
  
"Thank you." He said, and waited for me to  
return.  
  
As I walked alone down the hallway, I thought  
about my life, and what his must have been like.   
His business life must have been successful, but  
I had achieved so much more in my personal life.   
I had true friends, and I had a real family. I  
regretted taking anything for granted, when I  
thought about what Darien must have gone through.  
I walked into a small room and got the new  
supplies. When I walked back out, I forgot the  
way that I had come. I was lost! The hospital  
was like a maze to me. After all, it was only my  
third time here.   
  
I glanced at my watch. 15 minutes had passed.   
Boy was I bad with directions! I bumped into Dr.  
Johnson.  
  
"Hey Miss Tsukino! Done washing up Mr. Chiba's  
face already? What are you doing? Shaving him  
now?" He smiled.  
  
"Yup! But...uh..." I turned red.   
  
"But what?" He asked.  
  
"I forgot my way back!" I chuckled. Dr. Johnson  
laughed.  
  
"You are almost there, actually! Just turn right  
when you see that big red sign, and turn left  
when you see the water fountain. Have fun in the  
maze!" He laughed and hurried off to a patient's  
room.  
  
"Thanks!" I waved and left, following his  
directions.  
  
I jogged down the halls and rushed back to  
Darien's room. I knocked gently.  
  
No one answered. I pushed the door open with the  
back of my hand, only to find Darien sitting in  
the same position 15 minutes before, with a frown  
and sighing.  
  
His head jerked up at the sound of door opening.  
  
"It's me, Serena..." I said, rushing to his side  
and set the supplies on the cart.  
  
"I thought you were already sick of taking care  
of me." He said, and looked up like a scared  
child.  
  
"Never! I got lost in the hallways...you know,  
I've only been here 3 times! And I am very bad  
with directions, believe me!" I said and  
laughed. Darien smiled and I sighed in relief.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long." I whispered. I took  
the razor and shaving cream.  
  
"I must look like a mess right now." He said,  
turning red.  
  
"Don't worry...actually I've never shaved anyone  
before...so I might hurt you." I laughed. Darien  
smiled.  
  
As I spread the shaving cream on his face,  
Darien's eyes were open, blinking, but not seeing  
anything. I thought back on what the nurses  
said. He would never let anyone come close, let  
alone make contact. I looked at my hands. I  
touched his hands with them. I touched his  
wounds, I touched his face. And yet he didn't  
jerk away. Was it because I was his nurse and he  
had no other choice? I shook my head. If it was  
because of that, Darien would have allowed the  
other nurses to come close to him. But he  
didn't. He sat still, trusting my every move.  
  
I took the razor and examined it. It had a sharp  
blade. I looked at Darien's face, now the bottom  
half was covered with the white shaving cream. I  
began to worry. I did not want him to bleed.   
With my hands shaking, I placed the blade on his  
face, working from top to bottom, and ran it on  
his skin. I could feel him breathing on my face,  
peacefully and patiently waiting for me to  
finish. I dipped the razor in the tray, washing  
off the bits, and repeated, until his face was  
smooth. I took another towel and wiped off the  
remaining cream.  
  
Darien sat there without an expression, then he  
ran his fingers up and down his face, with a  
grin.  
  
"You aren't bad at it at all. Are you sure  
you've never shaved anyone?" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, never in my life!" I laughed. He smiled.   
"Is it smooth enough?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." He said.   
  
I took off my gloves and Darien and I both heard  
the 'snap' from taking them off. I washed my  
hands in warm water, and walked back to Darien  
and kneeled down.  
  
I cupped his face in my hands, and I felt his  
skin from touching his face with my thumbs. For  
a minute there time seemed to have frozen. I  
stared directly into his eyes, and he looked as  
if he was staring into my eyes too. He lifted  
his own hands and placed them on mine. It was as  
if it were an emotional moment for the both of  
us. I blinked whatever that emotion was away,  
and got up. His hands dropped.  
  
"Smooth enough." I said, avoiding him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said quietly. "It's 8:30am, I'll go  
get your breakfast now."  
  
He nodded, as I walked out, pushing the cart out  
to clean up.  
  
While walking alone in the hallways, I memorized  
the directions this time.   
  
"What was that?" I asked myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Solitude

  
Darkness to Light Part Three  
Minako-chan  
  
  
(Darien's view)  
  
I sat there motionless as I let Serena touch my  
face and my hands. Even though I couldn't see  
her, I could tell that she was staring intensely  
at me. Out of pity, or out of...what?  
  
I did not shiver when she touched me. Normally  
when the other nurses touched me, I would jerk  
away and tell them off. Sometimes even my few  
close friends. But not Serena. Her touch...was  
so warm...  
  
When I asked her if my face was smooth enough,  
there was silence. Then I felt her touch. It  
was as if time froze yet once again for the two  
of us. My eyes watered, longing for someone who  
cared, and I was glad that someone did.  
  
For some reason, I could sense that she felt  
awkward. But why? It was not like I did  
anything, neither did she. Confusion ran through  
my mind. She left the room abruptly, telling me  
an excuse that she needed to get my breakfast,  
but I did not believe her. I stayed in my  
sitting position on my bed and eagerly waited for  
her to return.  
  
Somehow, the minute that she left the room, I  
felt cold. I felt scared and alone. I dreaded  
that feeling.  
  
--------------------  
  
(Serena's view)  
  
I pushed the cart absent-mindedly.  
  
"OUCH WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" A harsh female  
voice hissed.  
  
"Terribly sorry ma'am." I said and lowered my  
head in shame. Why was I so careless? I did not  
want trouble on my first day on the job.   
Normally I forcused on all my work, any  
distractions would not affect my ability to  
handle things.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it." She said. I looked up,  
and saw a bitter-looking woman in a tight dress,  
with a leopard-print purse hanging at her side.   
Noticing me staring, she said rudely, "What do  
you want? You wanna lose your job?"  
  
"No ma'am. Sorry ma'am." I rolled my eyes in  
disgust and went on with my duty. I could feel  
her staring at me.   
  
She continued to walk down the opposite  
direction, as I went to get Darien some  
breakfast.  
  
I began to hurry because I didn't want to wander  
off again, leaving Darien worried and upset. He  
was very weak at that time and I didn't want him  
to think that there was something wrong with him.  
As I approached the door, I could hear a woman's  
voice.  
  
I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I did.  
  
"Darien, you have to understand...I'm young and  
I'm really...well, what can I say? I don't know  
what to do, Darien. I mean, you're a great guy  
and all that...but where is this heading to? I  
have a future ahead of me, and I don't want to be  
pulled back because I have to take care of you.   
Do you understand?" She said. I recognized the  
voice. It belonged to the harsh woman who I  
pushed the cart into a few minutes ago.  
  
All I could hear from Darien was his sighing.  
  
She continued on. "Your factory is doing great.   
Your employees are working hard...Andrew, oh  
yeah, he told me to send you his best wishes.   
That's about all that has been going on since the  
last time I came to see you." She paused. "And  
-"  
  
"Please, Elizabeth. Just go. I understand. We  
weren't really in a relationship anyways. I'm  
glad that it's cleared up." Darien interrupted.  
  
"What? I thought we were going out...weren't  
we?" She pleaded.  
  
"What difference does it make now?" Darien  
brought up a good point. I could sense the  
defeat in Elizabeth's trembling voice. Darien  
was a smart man, he knew how to handle things to  
make himself look like he had the upper hand.   
Take this situation for example, from my  
perspective, it looked like HE dumped HER, and  
not the other way around. I moved away from the  
door when I heard her voice again.  
  
"Good bye then Darien. I hope you'll feel  
better." She said, and I heard her high heels  
clicking against the cold floor. When she walked  
out, she glanced at me and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry for before. Really. I was just  
really stressed out. Please take good care of  
Darien." She put a hand on my shoulder and I  
nodded at her. She then took a turn around the  
corner and walked out of Darien's life.  
  
I knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Serena?" I heard a weak voice called out.  
  
"Yes it's me." I said. I looked at his face.   
No matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was  
hurt. Not enough to make him cry, but he was  
really hurt.  
  
"Oh Darien..." I said softly.  
  
"Why does everyone decide to abandon me RIGHT  
NOW?" He said, not expecting an answer.  
  
"It's their loss for not staying by your side." I  
said, patting my hand on his back.  
  
"I don't understand." He said, sighing.  
  
"Did you have feelings for her?" I asked  
curiously.  
  
"I did, at a point. Then I set my feelings aside  
because I thought my work was more important." He  
said. I could feel jealousy shooting up to my  
head.  
  
"Her loss." I said simply, and took the tray of  
food and placed it on his lap. "Now, eat." I  
laughed.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you, Serena."  
  
I could see his right hand searching for the  
spoon. I could see his frustration showing  
through his eyes, even though they seemed blank.   
  
  
"Here, lemme help you." I said, picking up the  
spoon and placing it in his hand. Then I watched  
his desperate attempt at scooping the spoon in  
the air. He cursed softly.  
  
"This is VERY embarrassing." He said.  
  
"Here." I took his spoon without asking, and  
scooped it in the warm soup. "Say ah!" I  
laughed.  
  
He opened his mouth and I blew on the soup  
softly.  
  
"Careful it's hot." I said as I gently put it  
into his mouth.  
  
"No one bothered to feed me until you  
came...which is why I haven't eaten much." He  
said. I looked at him sadly.  
  
"Well all that is going to change." I said with a  
smirk on my face, one that he could not see.  
  
I continued to feed him in silence, just  
observing all of his expressions on his face.  
  
I had to go reluctantly because Amy wanted to  
show me around some more and to help other  
patients, because taking care of Darien was not  
my ONLY task. As I stepped out of his room, I  
could feel his despair. -I-, was the only person  
who cared about him.   
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Kiss the Moonlight

Darkness to Light Part 4  
By Minako-chan  
  
------------------------  
  
The day passed by quickly. I learned many new names,   
most of which were the other nurses' and doctors', and   
I grew to love some of the patients, which were full of  
hope and life. I smiled at the younger patients as I   
tucked them into bed.  
  
"Nurse Serena?" A voice called out from a small bed.  
  
"Yes dear?" I replied, and went back to the bed.  
  
"I'm scared." She said.  
  
I looked at the little 5-year-old laying underneath   
the white sheets and I smiled sadly.  
  
"Of what?" I asked.  
  
"The monster under my bed." She stated. I burst out  
laughing. I remembered when I used to believe in   
monsters under my bed and in my closet.  
  
"Don't worry, look at all your friends around you!   
They are all sleeping soundly with a smile on their   
faces. There are no monsters! If there are, I'll   
kick them out for you!" I smiled. She nodded and   
trusted my words.  
  
"Good night Nurse Serena." She said.  
  
"Night dear." I said and pulled the blanket up to   
her shoulders. I looked at the other children in   
the room and closed the door as I left.  
  
I glanced at my watch. My first day was over. I   
could go home now. Then my heart was nudging. I   
had forgotten to check on my 'first priority'.   
Darien Chiba. I followed my instincts and walked   
down the dark halls, turned right when I saw a water   
fountain, and reached the dead end, with a huge room   
to the left.   
  
I knocked, hoping that I wouldn't wake him up, and   
pushed the door open.  
  
Darien was in bed, and he was kind of curled up   
facing away from the door, toward the window. No   
one seemed to have closed the curtains for him, and   
moonlight was pouring in, making the carpet sparkle   
on the floor. The other nurses probably didn't seem   
to care because he wouldn't be affected by the bright   
light anyway. I noticed that the blanket he had over   
his body was down to his waist, and the room was   
chilly. I tiptoed into the room and pulled it up gently.  
  
"Serena, is that you?" He said. I gasped and realized   
he had been awake all along.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Why aren't you asleep?" I asked.  
  
"It's too quiet. And I couldn't sleep." He replied,   
with a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"Here, you might catch a cold." I said as I continued   
to pull up the blanket.  
  
He sat up suddenly, as I jumped back.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said, almost   
in a whisper.  
  
"You need some rest." I said.  
  
"I know, but I can't get any. It's not like I don't   
want to." He sighed and shook his head. He ran his   
hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here for a while?" I asked,   
looking at my watch. It wasn't that late, and it   
was a safe town. Besides, Amy was on the second floor   
still, and she would be staying for a while longer.   
I could always leave with her.  
  
"If it's okay with you." He smiled. "The night must   
be beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is." I sighed as the moon shone brighter.  
  
"I can feel the moonlight in the room." He said.   
  
"It's beautiful." I said, feeling awkward. The   
conversation was getting nowhere. If I mentioned   
about the moon any further, he would feel sad that   
he wasn't able to see its magnificent light.  
  
"What's the weather going to be like tomorrow?" He   
asked.   
  
"It's going to be bright and sunny. Really warm too."   
I said, glad that he had taken the initiative to change   
the subject.  
  
"Good. I was wondering if I could go outside?" He asked.   
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean, you want to? I heard from the doctors that  
you don't want to..." I said.  
  
"Yeah but now I feel like I can go out and try   
walking on the grass again." He chuckled. "There's   
nothing I can do in this room anyway."  
  
I stood up and walked to the edge of the bed, and   
took out the clipboard. I skimmed the report  
quickly and decided that it was alright for me to   
take him out for a walk the next day.  
  
"Okay then! I will take you out tomorrow after your   
breakfast. Is that okay with you?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and a grin lit up his face.  
  
"Now Darien, get some rest, you are getting a LOT   
of exercise tomorrow!" I laughed, as he closed his   
eyes and sank into the soft white sheets. I walked   
over to him and brushed his bangs aside, and I let   
my hand run over his face.  
  
"Good night Serena." He whispered.  
  
"Sweet dreams." I said, as I bent down and kissed   
him lightly on the forehead, and left the room and   
closed the door behind me...before I realized what   
I just did. I could feel my cheeks burning as I   
chuckled to myself, trying to shake that feeling   
off of me. I stood in front of the elevator and   
go in, and pressed the number '2'.  
  
-----------------------  
  
(Darien's view)  
  
I twisted and turned in my bed. The curtains   
must be opened still, although I couldn't see, I   
could feel bright light in the room. The night must   
be beautiful, I thought to myself, if only I could   
see it. Why didn't I cherish every moment in my life   
before the accident?   
  
I sighed and realized that it was getting late and   
that most of the nurses on day shift must have left   
for home. I wanted some company, but I knew I   
wouldn't get any. Only one doctor had come since   
Serena left my room, to check on my condition.  
  
I couldn't sleep. It was the fourth night, and it   
was really troubling me. I was really tired, but   
I couldn't sleep at all. I took a few naps during   
the day, but I kept having nightmares of the accident.   
Flashbacks kept coming back briefly of my past.   
The times that I spent at the orphanage, the times   
that I was in the hospital with Fiore and Serena, and   
when I was working at the factory.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked gently. I sighed and   
thought it must be one of those doctors who was   
going to retire for the night and check on me   
before he left.  
  
I didn't bother to turn or open my eyes. Someone   
walked in the room and I felt the warm prescence.   
It was Serena, I thought to myself, no it couldn't   
be. She must have left...but I was never wrong.  
  
Whoever it was, she had walked over to my bed and   
pulled up the blanket gently, and lifted my hand   
as she did it. I felt the warm touch.  
  
"Serena, is that you?" I asked. She gasped and   
realized I wasn't asleep, and asked me why. I   
told her it was way too quiet and I couldn't fall   
asleep, no matter how hard I tried.  
  
There was that awkward silence between us again.   
If we had known each other for so long, since we   
were children, why should we feel so uncomfortable   
around each other?  
  
"The night must be beautiful." I said and sighed.   
She couldn't really answer to that, and I knew it   
was because she didn't want to bring up the fact   
that I wasn't able to see the moon.  
  
Suddenly I had an idea. I asked her if I could   
actually step outside tomorrow and get some   
exercise. She sighed in relief and said it was okay,  
and that she would be taking me out after breakfast.  
All of a sudden I was filled with hope and excitement,   
and my eyelids became heavier.  
  
"Now Darien, get some rest, you are getting a LOT   
of exercise tomorrow!" She laughed, as I closed   
my eyes and sank into the soft white sheets. I   
began to picture what tomorrow would be like. I   
felt her fingers brushing away the bangs on my   
forehead, and they brushed my face gently. I wanted   
to cry at the touch. No one had cared for me at all   
in my life, but it seemed like that had changed.  
  
"Good night, Serena." I whispered with my eyes   
closed, with her fingertips still resting on my face.  
  
"Sweet dreams." She said, as she bent down and kissed  
me lightly on my forehead, and left the room all too   
quickly for me to react.  
  
My eyes shot opened, as I lay there in the night,   
and I felt my cheeks burning. I lifted my hand and   
softly run over the spot with my fingers where she   
had just laid her lips on, and smiled to myself.   
Then my eyelids dropped, and I found myself sleeping   
peacefully and soundly for the first time in four   
nights.  
  
--------------------------  
  
  



	5. Suppressing Emotions

Darkness to Light Part 5  
By Minako-chan  
  
------------------------  
  
(Narrator)  
  
The next morning was bright and warm, like Serena had   
described to Darien the previous night. It was six   
o'clock in the morning, and Serena was not even in   
the hospital to start her second day of work yet,   
but Darien already shot up in his bed with his eyes   
wide opened, and a bright smile on his face. The   
night had been peaceful after Serena's last visit,   
and he was able to catch up on the sleep that he   
missed during the past 3 nights.  
  
"Morning's here!" He exclaimed as he carefully   
climbed out of bed, and felt his way to the window.   
He placed his fingers gently on the glass and could   
feel the warmth of the sun from the outside. His   
smile widened when he heard birds chirping merrily.   
Making his way back to the nightstand, he switched   
on the radio, and was quite disappointed that it was   
too early for Serena to start her duty.  
  
For the first time in five days, Darien tried to   
make a way to the bathroom on his own. He thought   
about how tiring it must have been for the other   
nurses to come help him go everywhere and find   
everything and put them in his hands, and then   
guiding him to do things on his own. That was   
when he first realized, it was not entirely their   
fault that they were constantly gossiping and bad-  
mouthing him. He wanted to make sure that before   
Serena arrived this morning, he would learn to at   
least find everything on his own, so she wouldn't   
feel that he was a pain in the neck too.  
  
Thinking about Serena made him happy. It was not   
because he liked her in a girlfriend way, but because   
of the fact that he had known her for so long, and   
it was so wonderfully strange that they were reunited   
in a hospital after so many years. She was one of   
the reasons why he decided to keep his head up high   
in the orphanage, and one of the people whose smiles   
would always brighten up his day, or at least the   
THOUGHT of her smiling, her as a tiny little 3-year-old,   
would brighten up his day. Although he remembered what   
she said to him decades ago when she gave him that   
single red rose, he could faintly remember what she   
looked like. All he could remember was two buns on her   
head, and her hair was golden and a bit curly. Her   
eyes were bright and blue, and her lips were delicately   
curled up in a smile when she was trying to comfort him.   
However, he could not put all these memories of her   
facial features together to make a whole. He couldn't   
picture what she would look like today.  
  
Maybe she was beautiful like an angel, an angel   
dressed in white, with invisible wings, helping him   
through this tough time. It was not hard to picture   
her like that, Darien thought to himself.  
  
Darien remembered what the doctor had said. It would   
take a miracle if he wanted to see again. And also   
will power and determination, and most definitely,   
hope. Darien tried to think of things that would   
will him to try to get better. He thought about his   
family. He had none. He thought about his factory.   
He knew that he didn't care that much about it anyways.   
He thought about his friends. Fiore had abandonned   
him. Andrew never actually visited, showing what a   
friend he was in the time of need. Elizabeth...well   
what could he say about her. But Serena was still   
here. All of a sudden emotions arose inside of him,   
rushing to his head. Serena would be the reason  
why he wanted to see again. He wanted to see the angel   
that had changed him in merely one day, he wanted to   
thank her by taking her around the world, and he wanted   
to see her smile. He wanted to see her eyes.  
  
He smiled at himself, and held his head up high.  
  
"I will see again." He said, and the thought of Serena   
made him smile again.  
  
He felt his way to the bathroom, and took what seemed   
like hours trying to find everything that he needed:   
hair brush, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair blow-  
dryer, soap, lotion, etc. It was hard for him at first,   
but he knew in time he would get used to it and get used   
to depending on his other senses.   
  
Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, and he thought   
it was one of the doctors or older nurses coming in   
to check on him or just to help him change the bed   
sheets, etc. He thought it was still around 6:30am.  
  
"Come in." He said grumpily at the thought of one   
of those gossiping nurses.  
  
"Darien? Where are you?" A familiar sweet voice   
called out as he heard the door slowly opening.  
  
"Serena!" He cried in excitement as he ran straight   
out of the bathroom and toward the door and gave   
her a tight hug.  
  
"Amazing!" Serena yelled in excitement in return.  
  
"What's so amazing?" He asked curiously.  
  
"That you just came out of the bathroom toward the   
door from the sound of my voice! You knew exactly   
where you were going! You weren't trying to figure   
out which way you should go!" She said, with her   
head resting on his shoulder, since he still had his   
arms wrapped around her. She laughed lightly, and   
he couldn't help but smile because it was like music  
to his ears.  
  
"Oh that's right! What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's 7:30am, my official duty!" She laughed.  
  
"Already? I thought it's still 6:30am..." He said   
and scratched his head.  
  
There was a long pause between them. Neither of   
them moved, or seemed to notice that they were still   
holding each other.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Serena snapped out of her thought and turned around   
to see Amy.  
  
"Ames!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Amy smiled   
and winked at her friend.  
  
"No not at all! I was just excited because Da...Mr.   
Chiba figured out his way of walking around, knowing   
exactly where he's going! I mean, that's incredible!   
I've seen other patients that are still trying and   
they've been here way longer than he has!" Serena   
smiled.  
  
Darien, on the other hand, was disappointed while   
Serena and Amy chatted away. Mr. Chiba? Other   
patients? She saw him as just another patient?   
It made sense because she was a nurse...but shouldn't  
she tell Amy, whoever that was, that he was more than   
a patient, that he was her friend?  
  
"Hi Mr. Chiba, how are you doing?" The other   
woman, Amy, spoke to him.  
  
"I'm doing fine." He sighed and answered coldly.  
  
"What's the matter, Darien?" Serena asked, and he   
could feel her concern about the drastic change of mood.  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
"I'm Dr. Anderson, in case you don't know." She said.  
  
"Oh so you're the person who got Serena here. Thank you  
so much." He grinned and moved his right hand slowly up,  
while Amy took it and shook it in her own.  
  
"No problem. She's a great nurse." She said. He could   
hear Serena giggling, and he smiled again.  
  
"Yeah she is." He replied.  
  
"Well, I don't want to interrupt more than I already   
have, so I'm going to head down to second floor now.   
I heard from Serena that you want to go exercise today,   
is that right?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, and that is okay, right?" Darien asked, knowing   
the answer already.  
  
"Of course! We all love it when we hear that our   
patients want to go out. It's always a good sign.   
Do you want one of the other nurses to take you or   
do you want Serena to take you?" Amy asked again.  
  
"I would prefer to have Serena to take me, thank you."   
Darien grinned and turned toward the sound of giggling.  
  
"I'll see you later then, Mr. Chiba. Have a good day!"   
Amy said and headed toward the door. "Serena can I see   
you for a minute please?" as Darien heard two pairs of   
footsteps leaving his room. He felt uneasy standing alone   
by himself, so he went toward the window and just enjoyed   
the warmth of the sun.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Serena, what ARE you doing?" Amy asked her friend with   
concern.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing?" Serena asked, puzzled.  
  
"The hugging? The giggling and grinning between you two?   
What's going on?" Amy said and folded her arms across her   
chest.  
  
"Nothing! I was just excited that he finally had the   
determination to try to get better, by trying to move   
around on his own! That's it!" Serena wailed.  
  
Amy looked at her friend suspiciously.  
  
"I was surprised how well you two seem to get along.   
To have that special bond between you two, like you two   
have met a long time ago, and that-" Amy was interrupted.  
  
"We met a long time ago." Serena said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"What?" It was Amy's turn to be puzzled.  
  
"Long story..." Serena mumbled as she began to tell the   
story of her past and what she learned about Darien's past.  
  
After 15 or 20 minutes, Amy nodded understandingly,  
finally learning the whole story behind the two.  
  
"No wonder he seems to like you so much." She   
teased.   
  
Serena slapped her friend's arm and glared.  
  
"There's nothing between us." She said.  
  
"Or is there? Or do you WANT something to be there?"   
Amy said seriously, trying to note Serena's reaction.  
  
"What?" Serena replied as if she didn't care, and   
waved her hand, gesturing that it was a stupid idea,   
but deep down inside, she wouldn't mind if she could   
be with Darien. But...although they met nearly 2 decades   
ago, she really only got to know him since the previous   
day. How could she jump to conclusions?  
  
Amy sighed as she watched Serena thinking.  
  
"You do don't you." Amy stated.  
  
"Shut up, Amy, don't jump to conclusions like that.   
You know what the other gossiping nurses would start   
talking about if they hear about this." Serena sighed,   
thinking of the consequence.  
  
"I think they wouldn't start gossiping unless there is  
a bit of truth in the matter, Serena...don't you think  
they have more important things to do?" She scolded.  
  
"You're being ridiculous." Serena concluded.  
  
"And you never answered me. I think you know the   
answer pretty well. But I'm warning you, I don't   
mean to sound cruel or mean or anything, but this   
is a job. It's your second day at work, and you're   
already having feelings for your patient. I   
personally don't think it's a good idea." Amy bit   
her lip, waiting for her friend to respond.  
  
Serena looked at Amy helplessly. She knew that   
Amy was right, but she hated to admit it. Whatever   
that feeling that Serena had when she kissed him   
the night before and when he was holding her so close  
a few moments ago, she would have to shake it off,   
somehow. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but   
if she wanted to concentrate on being a good nurse,   
the priority was to help get Darien out of the hospital,   
whether from having his sight regained or just from   
getting him used to being on his own again. She could   
not have feelings for him.  
  
It was hard for her to do so, since she knew for the   
next few months, she would be seeing him every single   
day, but what was the choice? To pursuit her dream as   
being a nurse, or to be with someone that she got to   
know only in a day?   
  
------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  



	6. If This Could Be Real...

Darkness to Light Part 6  
By Minako-chan  
-------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Don't sue me please, I just own the story!^_^  
  
-------------------------  
(Narrator's P.O.V.)  
  
Serena tiptoed back into the room to find the   
most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her   
life. There Darien was, with his right elbow   
against the window, hand pressed against his right   
temple, his body leaning gently against the clean   
glass, with his eyes closed. The light cast from   
the sun shone brightly on one side of his face, and   
the other half covered with shadow, making his   
delicate facial features stand out more. His shirt   
was half way buttoned down, and his hair was a little   
messy, but in a casual way. To Serena he looked   
too much like a painting to be real...she tried to   
snap out of her thought but she didn't want to disturb  
the seemingly-thinking Darien.  
  
"Serena?" He called out, sensing her prescence.  
  
"Sorry Dr. Anderson wanted to talk to me." She   
apologized, still not taking her eyes off the   
beautiful 'painting' in front of her.  
  
"I know, I might be blind, but I'm not deaf." He   
sighed and grinned. Serena sighed in relief.  
  
"So you've been standing here all this time? Just   
waiting for breakfast, or waiting for the nurses   
to change your bedsheets, or just waiting..." She   
wondered.  
  
"For you." He finished her thought. Serena blushed,   
and was glad that he couldn't see it.  
  
"It's a beautiful day out there isn't it." He stated.   
Serena sighed a 'yes' quietly.  
  
Another long pause. Serena looked around the room   
uncomfortably. She was familiar with everything that   
was lying there, but she didn't want to stare at   
Darien. She was afraid, that if felt attracted to   
him physically too, it would be too late for her to   
pull herself out.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said, finally turning his head   
toward her, revealing an even more beautiful side   
to her. His eyes were opened, and they were so   
blue and beautiful. Serena felt herself slowly being   
drawn.  
  
"Nothing." She mumbled and kept her head down. "Would   
you like your breakfast now?"  
  
He grinned and nodded. They both knew that he was   
excited about going out on the warm grass for the   
first time in five days, and Serena felt excited too   
because he was making a progress. But little did   
they know that they were excited because they got to   
spend more time alone knowing each other, deep down   
inside that was where the excitement came from.   
They didn't know it. They were too foolish or too   
blinded (how ironic for Darien^_^) to see that fact.  
  
Serena hurriedly walked down to get his breakfast   
while Darien got changed. He hated the uniform that   
he was wearing. It made his skin itch. He walked   
to the closet and felt the material and grabbed   
whatever his head told him to take. Struggling   
for what seemed like long hours, he finally managed   
to get the clothes on. Serena walked in, embarrassed,   
seeing Darien hopping on one foot with his pants on   
backwards. She was too quiet that he didn't notice   
she was there, and since he was too busy pulling his   
pants on, he couldn't 'sense' her there like he normally   
would. What was worse was that the colours of his shirt   
and pants clashed. Serena chuckled to herself and   
nearly dropped the food tray.  
  
Serena mentally compared the beautiful painting from   
earlier to the hilarious picture that Darien possessed   
at the moment, and she burst out laughing. Darien   
turned toward the sound of her laughter with his face   
red.  
  
"I'm...choking...I'm sorry, Darien...I didn't   
laughing mean to..." Serena turned red.  
  
Darien sighed. "I know, I know, there are things   
that I can't do yet on my own." He smiled in   
embarrassment and turned his head away from Serena.   
  
Feeling guilty, Serena placed the food tray   
carefully on his nightstand, and walked over   
to Darien, who had bent over a bit from the   
embarrassment and trying to hide his face. She   
thought he looked just like a child.  
  
Placing a hand on his back, she began to try to   
comfort him, and at her touch Darien's muscles   
began to relax and he rested his head on her   
shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
He buried his face in her hair.  
  
Serena gasped and wanted to pull back, when she   
heard Amy's voice ringing in her head, but she   
decided against it. 'One hug wouldn't hurt.' She   
thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around   
him and just let him lay there.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to do." Darien sighed.  
  
"What?" Serena asked, confusion washing over her   
face. About what? She thought. About their   
relationship? Or...WAIT A MINUTE SERENA! She   
snapped at herself. WHAT RELATIONSHIP? With   
that Serena shook her head, trying to clear her   
mind.  
  
"This morning I was so sure. So determined.   
You know, when I ran up to you without hesitation   
about where I was going and all that. And now...  
I just realized it's hopeless. I can't even put   
on my pants right. And I'm sure that the colours   
clash." He sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only the fifth day! Cheer up!"   
Serena said cheerfully, and pulled away from his  
warm embrace, as much as she hated to. She saw   
a bit of disappointment in his eyes for a second   
there, but when he blinked, it was gone. She   
didn't have enough time to analyse it.  
  
He nodded in despair. He knew he couldn't argue   
with her. He couldn't stand disagreeing with this   
warm loving angel who was trying so hard to help   
him. In the back of his mind he tried to picture   
what she looked like again. At least he knew her   
scent. She smelled like roses, his favourite flower.  
  
"Here, here's your breakfast. Come sit down,   
and I'll help you." Serena said, grabbing his   
wrist gently and leading him to the chair beside   
the bed.  
  
"No I'd like to try eating on my own." He smiled.  
  
"Wait a minute. Want me to help you fix your ...  
pants first?" Serena chuckled at the sight of him   
wearing them backwards.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" He asked, confused.   
Serena smirked. He looked like a small child.  
  
"They are on backwards!" Serena exclaimed and   
laughed, spilling the soup that she was holding   
in her lap, but she didn't care.  
  
"Wha......no wonder I feel so uncomfortable in   
them!" Darien turned red from laughing and from   
embarrassment.  
  
After the laughing stopped, Darien calmed down   
and stood up.  
  
"Okay, help me." He said, with a grin on his face.  
  
"It's gonna be embarrassing, I tell ya, I've never  
helped a guy get his pants off or on." Serena   
chuckled. Darien smiled at the remark.  
  
With that, Serena closed the door and walked   
back over to Darien, who was standing there waiting   
for her.   
  
"Wait, I can pull them off myself, and pull the   
shirt over since it's long, so that you won't be   
as embarrassed. You just have to tell me which   
is the front of the pants, that's all. And help  
me pick out the right colour this time!" He smiled,   
and heard Serena sighing in relief.  
  
He could hear her walking over to the closet and   
pulled out a pair of jeans that matched his top.  
  
"Here, put your finger here." She said, as she held   
the front of the jeans for his hand to feel, so that   
he could feel the zipper and the buttons.  
  
"Gotcha. Turn around please." He chuckled, and   
Serena did as she was told. Amazingly, with the   
right instructions, he got the pants on in merely  
a minute.  
  
"Amazing! Now you look better." Serena smiled as   
she walked behind him and helped him tuck in his   
shirt and she helped him straighten the front.  
  
Darien blushed at her touch, but she didn't see it.   
She was standing behind him, and trying hard to   
straighten some wrinkles on his back with her hand.   
  
"Now you can eat!" She smiled and held his wrist   
and led him to the chair once again.  
  
With full determination this time, although it took   
him a very long while, Darien finished his meal on   
his own, with Serena staring at him with shock.  
  
"See? You can do it." Serena smiled and placed   
her hand on his.  
  
"And I owe it all to you." Darien smiled in return.  
  
"Now are you ready to go out?" She asked.   
  
Darien nodded and grinned. They walked out the door  
together, with Serena's hand on his arm, leading him   
the way. They were both smiling but they didn't know   
they were. Nurses and doctors walked past and smiled   
at them, but Serena was too busy to notice, and Darien   
never saw (well duh!). Deep down inside, the two were   
already busy planning on what to say to the other, and   
how to impress each other.   
  
Darien really wanted to learn more about Serena. He  
didn't dare to want her to have feelings for him, he   
would die happy just being able to talk to her, knowing   
that there was one person who cared enough about him.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, wished the same thing   
as Darien. But she was in denial. Voices in her   
head started to argue. Should she listen to her   
heart, or should she listen to Amy - the logical one?  
It was hard for her to decide. But for now,   
she was just excited taking Darien out with her,   
one on one, outside on the warm grass, strolling   
together as if they were a couple.  
  
-------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Next part (Part 7) - a romance scene coming up =)  
  
  



	7. ...I'd Give Up Anything

Darkness to Light Part 7  
By Minako-chan  
------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue  
me please!  
  
(Narrator's P.O.V.)  
  
-----------------  
  
Linking arms, Serena and Darien walked down to  
the lobby together. Things were so perfect until  
Serena caught sight of Amy. She let out a deep  
sigh, not thinking about the fact that Darien was  
right beside her.  
  
"What's the matter, Serena?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing." She answered without a thought. She  
hoped that Amy wouldn't see the two, but  
unfortunately she did, and decided to stop and  
chat.  
  
"Serena." Amy greeted with a raised eyebrow,  
noticing the fact that they were linking arms.  
  
"Hi Ames." Serena greeted with a fake smile,  
noticeably uncomfortable.  
  
"Look around you." Amy said. Serena did as she  
was asked. She saw other nurses taking patients  
outside, but they were not NEARLY as close as  
Darien and she. The nurses walked in front of  
the patients, with clipboards in their hands,  
occasionally tell them which way they were  
heading to. Serena looked at herself and Darien.  
They were almost holding hands and walking so  
close that their arms were constantly brushing  
against each other's.  
  
Serena looked up at Amy helplessly. Amy smiled  
at her friend and knew exactly what she was  
thinking. Darien was beginning to feel  
uncomfortable as well, since he couldn't see what  
Amy was talking about. Sensing the awkwardness,  
Amy broke the silence.  
  
"I must be on my way now! You two look excited to  
get out to soak up some rays! It's nice out.   
Beautiful, that is. And Darien I don't know why  
you aren't in your hospital wear! That's okay  
though. Anyways you two go have fun! Serena  
I'll have to chat with you after lunch." Amy  
winked and walked past the two hurriedly.  
  
"What was that about?" Darien asked, confused.   
"She always wants to have a chat with you.   
Something the matter?"  
  
"No, the chats are just about my duties and all  
that. Since it's really my first week working  
here." Serena lied. She well knew what Amy  
wanted to ask or to tell her. Serena didn't know  
what to do. She wanted to listen to Amy, but she  
just simply couldn't.  
  
Serena pushed open the front doors carefully for  
Darien to step outside. It was so bright and  
warm that Darien began to smile, and this made  
Serena smile too.  
  
"I don't know if you know, but there is a park  
and a rose garden right beside the hospital, but  
it belongs to the hospital too. Do you want to  
go there? It's quieter." Serena suggested.   
Roses were her favourite. That was why in her  
home one could always find a fresh dozen of roses  
in her favourite vase, and in her bathroom one  
could find body lotion, body mists, shower gel,  
etc., of rose scent.  
  
Darien nodded and let Serena lead the way. The  
two strolled down the path that led to the rose  
garden together, enjoying each other's company.   
They came to sit down on a bench. Darien held  
his chin up with his eyes opened. If one was to  
walk through the park at that moment, he would  
have thought that Serena and Darien were a  
couple, because they looked so well together, so  
perfect and beautiful. Serena looked around and  
gasped at the magnificent sight around her. It  
was breath-taking. She had never seen this side  
of the hospital before. It looked so beautiful.   
There was a small fountain and a small statue in  
the center, with roses all around it.  
  
"I wish you could see this view..." Serena  
whispered sadly. Darien turned toward her  
direction and patted her hand.  
  
"Don't be sad, we both know that it won't help  
the situation." Darien smiled. Serena looked at  
him, touched.  
  
"I can't believe how strong you are." She said  
and looked down at her fidgeting fingers with  
shame. If she were in his position, she would  
cry night and day, if she knew she would be  
missing all these beautiful views around her.  
  
"I have to be. Besides, you are a big reason why  
I have decided to be." He smiled and blushed. He  
had always been afraid to admit feelings toward  
anyone.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
"Because. Just because." Darien answered,  
leaving her confused. He didn't know how to  
start. He didn't want to startle or scare her.   
After all, she was the only one that seemed to  
care for him, and he didn't want to lose her.  
  
Serena was confused, but didn't know what to say.  
She sat there motionless, waiting for him to  
begin another topic to discuss. When he sat  
still there too, Serena thought maybe he expected  
her to say something. And she did.  
  
"Come on! This is supposed to be an exercise.   
Let's walk around!" And with that, she laughed  
and tried to pull Darien to his feet. Darien  
weighed much more than she and she had a tough  
time trying to get him up. Darien would have  
stood up by himself perfectly fine and obedient  
about it if she hadn't tried to pull him up. He  
sat there, relaxed, with Serena pulling with all  
her strength on his right arm.  
  
"COME ON YOU! GET UP!" Serena cried helplessly  
while Darien smiled playfully at her.  
  
"You're the nurse. You're supposed to help me."  
Darien smirked and Serena sighed.  
  
Serena let go of his arm and folded her arms  
across her chest. "You know, Mr. Chiba, I'll go  
now and let you exercise on your own. Hmph. Some  
patient you are!" She smiled to herself when she  
thought back on how serious she sounded, and she  
saw the smile that Darien had before turning  
upside down.   
  
"WHAT?" He said and stood up. Serena had already  
tiptoed to the fountain and sat down, but he  
didn't know that. He stretched out his arms and  
walked around, trying to feel his way to find  
Serena. Serena observed from a distance and was  
touched at his determination to find her. He was  
obviously struggling, not knowing the location at  
all, and tripped on the leg of the bench and fell  
softly on the grass. He had his face in his  
hands and he sat there in despair.  
  
"Oh Darien." Serena called out softly as she sat  
down beside him. "You were so close. I was  
sitting a few feet away."  
  
Darien looked up with a mischieous grin. "Gotcha  
there!"   
  
Serena turned red. When she saw him sitting  
there like that, she felt sad and guilty and she  
just wanted to wrap her arms around him, giving  
him comfort and love.  
  
She punched his arm. "You're not an easy person  
to deal with!" She laughed.   
Darien turned toward her and his grin widened.   
Serena looked at this childish face that was so  
close to hers, that she could feel his breath  
tickling her skin. Darien felt the same thing.  
  
'She's so close now...' He thought to himself.   
'I'm going to kill myself for this.' Without a  
thought, he cupped her face with his hands, and  
he heard her gasp. Serena's heart was pounding,  
and Amy's voice was ringing in her ears, but she  
didn't pull back. Darien, noting this  
opportunity, leaned forward and kissed her softly  
on the lips. Serena closed her eyes when she saw  
him coming closer and closer, and waited for the  
moment that she longed for. The wind was blowing  
softly and petals of the roses flew around them,  
casting a beautiful sight.  
  
They never wanted it to end. But it did, at the  
sound of a young teen's voice.  
  
"Hey nurse! How come I don't get that kind of  
service?" The young boy asked the nurse that was  
accompanying him. The nurse scolded him quietly  
and looked at the two that were sitting on the  
grass with their faces red.  
  
"Nurse Tsukino..." She called out.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't ... I wasn't ... I  
..." Serena was speechless. She knew about the  
consequence. She feared the worst, but she felt  
Darien's hand holding hers and he squeezed it  
tightly. She turned toward him to see a loving  
smile.  
  
"I think I'd have to report that, I'm afraid."   
The nurse said, while the young boy was tapping  
his foot on the grass impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry..." It was all Serena could think of  
to say.  
  
Without another word, the nurse took the young  
boy back to where they seemed to have come from,  
and Serena stood up and tried to flee. She felt  
so embarrassed, so scared that she would lose her  
job, one that she actually loved doing. And she  
felt scared that she would lose Darien.  
  
Darien stood up immediately after and grabbed her  
wrist before she could take off.  
  
"Darien, I'm sorry. This ... us ... this can't  
happen." Tears formed in her eyes as she watched  
his face turning pale from the heart-breaking  
words.  
  
"Why? Why can't it? We are doing nothing wrong,  
Serena." He said gently, walking toward her,  
still holding onto her wrist.  
  
"Because...because it's not my job to have  
feelings for my patients..." She sobbed and  
turned away, not wanting to see his reactions.  
  
"So? So what? I didn't expect to fall in love  
with my nurse either..." He mumbled.  
  
Serena gasped and turned back toward him. 'Love?  
Did I just hear that he fell in love with me?'  
She thought. All this time she thought the kiss  
was just a rush of passion, that it was just for  
that moment. She didn't dare to long for more.  
But there was more to it...and she was excited  
but sad all at the same time.  
  
Just then, an older nurse approached the two and  
interrupted the moment.  
  
"Excuse me, Nurse Tsukino, I'm here to escort Mr.  
Chiba back to his room." She said.  
  
"WHAT?" Serena and Darien cried out in unison.  
  
"Nurse Serena Tsukino please report to my office  
please." Serena heard Amy's voice through the  
loud speakers. She sounded angry and serious.  
  
The older nurse looked at Serena. "That's why."  
  
Serena looked at Darien, scared and shaking  
slightly. He again squeezed her hand, but this  
time it didn't help as much.  
  
"Nurse, do you think I'm in deep trouble?" Serena  
asked the older and more experienced nurse.  
  
The nurse smiled warmly. "No dear, don't worry.   
You won't lose your job from this. You'll  
probably just get a lecture and switch to another  
patient." She smiled, expecting Serena to smile  
in return. She thought Serena was only fearing  
of losing her job, but little did she know Serena  
feared of losing something, more like someone,  
that was worth so much more.  
  
Serena frowned and more tears streamed down her  
cheeks. Darien looked helpless. He felt like  
his heart was broken into a million pieces. Just  
when someone was there to take care of him and to  
have the same feelings for him that he had for  
her, she was going to be taken away. And it was  
all his fault. He should have waited for the  
right time.  
  
Serena turned toward Darien and held his hands  
into her own.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien...but it has to be this way..."  
She whispered, as she kissed her fingers and  
placed them on his lips, and he kissed them  
softly. The nurse looked at them with sympathy,  
but there was nothing she could do. She took  
hold of Darien's arm and jerked it lightly to go  
back inside. As they walked off, Darien turned  
his head back in the direction of Serena, who was  
still standing there on the grass, watching him  
leave, and she could see that he was  
heart-broken. She burst into tears as soon as  
their figures disappeared into the glass doors of  
the building and fell on her knees with her face  
in her hands. If she could not be the one to  
take care of Darien, she might as well not be a  
nurse.  
  
------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Blue-Haired Guardian Angel

Darkness to Light Part 8  
By Minako-chan  
-------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon!!!! Okay  
that's all I wanna say. ^_^;;  
  
(Narrator's P.O.V.)  
  
------------------------  
  
Serena rushed up to the second floor and knocked  
gently on the door that had a tag that said "Dr.  
Anderson" on it.  
  
"Come in." Came the harsh response.  
  
"Hi Ames." Serena walked in with her face flushed  
and her head down.  
  
"Damnit, Serena." Amy stared at her with angry  
eyes, yet they were filled with sympathy. "How  
could you do this? This is your first week on  
your first official job! Why are you doing  
this?"  
  
Serena stood at the door with no intention of  
closing it behind her or sitting down. Tears  
were streaming down her face.  
  
"I accept all consequences." Was simply what she  
said.  
  
"DAMNIT SERENA THAT IS NOT MY POINT!" Amy stood  
up, her palms slamming on the desk, causing some  
photoframes with pictures of her friends and Greg  
to shake.  
  
Nurses and doctors who were walking past the  
halls stopped by to listen. Serena turned around  
and shot them cold glances, but still made no  
intention of closing the door.  
  
"THEN WHAT IS YOUR POINT, AMY?" Serena shouted  
back.  
  
"My point is, what ARE you doing? What WERE you  
thinking, kissing one of your patients?" Amy sat  
down, tired.  
  
"Is it so wrong to show how you feel to someone  
that you love?" Serena whispered, staring  
intensely into Amy's eyes, searching for an  
answer.  
  
Amy looked up and stared into her sad blue eyes.  
  
"No. But do you understand what's going to  
happen because of what you have chosen to do?"  
She sighed, as she got up and hugged Serena, who  
was shocked. Amy pushed the door gently and saw  
it close.  
  
"Yes, I understand. And I choose to face  
whatever I'll have to face, alone. It was my  
fault." Serena said, hugging her friend back.  
  
"I can't blame you entirely...I know how you deal  
with your emotions. But are you sure he feels  
the same way about you? He seems, rather  
lonely...if you get what I mean." Amy said.  
  
Serena burst into tears. "I don't know. I just  
don't know what he feels..." she said as doubts  
shot through her mind. She thought about what  
Amy pointed out. After all, she seemed to be the  
only nurse that really took care of him and  
talked to him. It was not hard to imagine that  
he was lonely and just needed someone while he  
was at the hospital. It was possible that once  
he regained his eyesight, or once he got used to  
being on his own again, he would throw her aside  
as if she were some kind of a disposable object.   
She shook her head violently and kept wiping away  
her tears with the backs of her hands, but they  
kept pouring out. Amy felt like crying herself  
as she thought back on the words that she had  
chosen to use, and how they had hurt Serena, one  
of her best friends. She also hated the fact  
that Serena was blinded by her feelings for  
Darien, and that she had to be the one to point  
out all the logical facts to her.  
  
Serena, exhausted from different kinds of  
emotions, dropped onto her knees, as Amy released  
the hug, and covered her tear-streaked face with  
her hands.  
  
"I can't go on like this." Serena said through  
her tears, not bothering to look up.  
  
Amy rested her hand on her shaking shoulder and  
just looked at the petite-blonde in front of her,  
pouring her heart out.  
  
"I can't allow you to take care of him anymore,  
Serena. I know it sounds harsh, but you know I  
have to follow orders as well. If you want to  
keep your job, you have to accept that fact." Amy  
frowned and winced at the fact that she had to  
point out yet another heart-breaking piece of  
news to Serena.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard?" Serena cried  
again and again. "I feel so lost...so  
confused...so..."  
  
"So angry because nothing ever works out for  
you." The door opened and Darien stepped in with  
a nurse by his side, who was trying to stop him  
from going in.  
  
Amy flashed the nurse a glance and waved her  
hand, gesturing that it was okay, and the nurse  
stepped outside, and closed the door. Amy then  
tried to help Serena to her feet, but she  
refused.  
  
"Darien, I just can't face you anymore." She said  
through her tears. Darien felt his way and  
kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Why not?" He asked gently, taking her hand into  
his own. She jerked it away and Amy saw the pain  
that flashed through his eyes.  
  
"Because, we...us...it just won't work out."  
Serena cried again, watching his face clouding  
over with anger, disappointment and pain.  
  
"Darien, I have to talk to you." Amy said,  
grabbing his arm, and jerked it, forcing him to  
leave the room with her, leaving Serena sitting  
on the floor, still crying.  
  
"What is it, Dr. Anderson? What's going on?" He  
asked impatiently, wanting to return to the room  
to calm down the angel that held him so many  
times with no hesitation.  
  
"I want to know...do you really love Serena?" She  
asked, not believing how fast the question poured  
out.  
  
"Yes." He whispered. She looked intensely at  
him, his fists were tightened with pain and anger  
that the two couldn't be together. She looked  
into his eyes and swore that she could see fire  
raging inside, but after a second it was gone.   
She had to shake her head to clear her mind.  
  
"Are you sure it's just not because...hate to be  
so blunt and rude, because you're lonely and you  
need someone right now? Are you sure it's not a  
moment of passion? Are you SURE you will NOT  
discard her like she's some kind of garbage after  
you've overcome this?" Amy asked and watched as  
Darien's face change colours.  
  
"How could you suggest such things? You simply  
CANNOT understand what I'm going through right  
now. No it's not because of loneliness. It's not  
because of feeling hopeless and helpless because  
I can't see and I can't survive on my own. It's  
because of the fact that when you love someone so  
much you can't get her out of your head, but  
whichever way you turn you always go to the same  
deadend. That you two would not end up  
together." He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Why do you think you two won't end up together?"  
Amy smiled secretly, knowing that Darien felt the  
same way about Serena that she felt for him.  
  
"Because she doesn't want to be with me." He  
closed his eyes and a few tears dropped onto the  
carpet below.  
  
"Why would you think that?" She asked.  
  
"Because. Part of me tells me that this is too  
good to be true." He said. A pain struck in  
Amy's heart. She could not imagine how painful  
his past must have been - of not feeling loved or  
being loved. "Plus," he added, "I'm causing her  
to lose her job. She probably hates me by now."  
  
The door to Amy's room opened and a tired Serena  
stepped out, looking at Darien and Amy, with a  
determined look on her face.  
  
"I need a break, Amy." She said quietly, hoping  
Darien wouldn't hear, but he did anyway, and he  
turned to her direction with his mouth slightly  
opened.  
  
"What?" Amy asked and stared at her.  
  
"I need a transfer. I need to work somewhere  
else. Is that possible?" She asked, rubbing her  
eyes.  
  
"Yes..." Amy replied, hesitant. She looked at  
Darien, and could feel him almost collapsing.  
  
"Why Serena? Why?" He asked.  
  
"I need to think about this. About us...if I'm  
doing the right thing." She replied logically and  
strolled down the hall, leaving a heart-broken  
Darien standing with Amy.  
  
"I knew it...I knew it was too good to be true."  
He said helplessly and almost in tears.  
  
"Transfers need recommendations from certain  
doctors." Amy grinned, as she patted his back  
with her hand. He looked up, and his eyes  
somehow were filled with hope.  
  
-------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. A Break of Us

Darkness to Light Part 9  
By Minako-chan  
-------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue me!   
Only got flies in my wallet!  
  
------------------------  
(Narrator's P.O.V.)  
  
Amy stepped into the rose garden next to the hospital   
building and paused with sympathy in her eyes as she   
watched her dear friend sitting on the bench, staring   
blankly into space, with tears streaming down her   
cheeks. The tears were reflected by the sunlight   
and seemed to sparkle. Rose petals flew around her   
and she smiled sadly at the memory of Darien, whom   
she knew she would probably never get to talk to again.  
  
"Serena." Amy approached Serena.  
  
"Amy..." Serena replied, sighing. "I don't know   
what to do. I just want to get out of here...I can't   
face him anymore...I've failed as a nurse. I shouldn't   
have done what I did."  
  
"I know...but..." Amy sat down beside her. "I can't   
blame you for what happened, I mean, from what I've   
heard from the nurse that told me about the kiss, it   
seemed rather romantic." Amy winked, as Serena gave   
her a weak smile.  
  
"Amy, do you think Darien feels the same way toward me?"   
She asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"I'm VERY sure about it. He does. After you left, I   
asked him. He was upset that I doubted his feelings   
toward you." Amy smiled. Serena looked up with eyes   
full of tears, mixed with happiness and sadness.  
  
"I want to transfer." Serena stated.  
  
Amy gasped. "Why? You can be sure now that he feels   
that way toward you! Why can't you stay?"  
  
"I know you're trying to get us together, but after   
what happened, I can't look at him the same anymore,   
do you understand, Amy? After the kiss...I just can't   
go back and pretend nothing has happened. I can't go   
on taking care of him as a 'patient'. I don't know   
what to look at him as, a friend? A boyfriend? A crush?   
Or what? It's just too confusing. Trust me, we'll   
forget about this after a short while, then I can come   
back, but I won't take care of him anymore...I'll take   
care of some younger patients..." She sighed, shaking   
her head.  
  
Amy sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want...I mean,   
what you just said makes sense, but do you really want   
to throw this away?"  
  
Serena looked up at her friend. "Amy, I don't know what   
goes on in that head of yours. First you were strict   
about me liking this guy, and now you're telling me to   
go for him."  
  
"I'm just telling you what I feel about this..." said   
Amy. "It's up to you. I know it sounds lame, but listen  
to your heart. I can make the transfer for next week   
if you'd like, or you can stay here and see what happens.   
It's up to you."  
  
"Thanks Ames. I think I'll be better off being somewhere  
else. But make sure if he asks you, don't tell him   
where I live, what my phone number is, or which hospital   
I'm at, k?"  
  
Amy was forced to nod. She couldn't refuse when Serena   
asked her favours.  
  
------------------------  
  
Serena approached the big isolated room and pushed the   
door slightly opened, making no sounds at all, and   
peeked in.  
  
Darien was lying on the bed, 'staring' at the ceiling,   
awake but not moving. The corners of his eyes were   
wet and sparkly. He blinked and she could see tear   
drops rolling softly down his cheeks. At once she   
wanted to run up and hug him and give him reassurance   
that she would always be there. But she wouldn't. She   
had decided to leave, and it was better that way for   
herself. She had to be selfish just this once. Her   
heart was breaking at light speed, she could feel knives   
stabbing into it a million times. Her tears were like   
crystals, flowing steadily down her face, and she didn't   
bother to wipe them away. She bit her lip and mumbled   
softly, "I'll never forget you." thinking that no one   
would ever hear it.  
  
Darien heard a soft whisper and his head shot up.   
He sat up and turned toward the direction of the door.   
Serena gasped. She should have known that he was   
better than depending on his other senses now. She   
tiptoed away from the door and ran silently down the   
hallway, and hid near the closest janitor's room. Her   
heart was pounding. She didn't want him to find her.   
Not now. Not ever. It would hurt too much to see his   
hurt face again.  
  
Darien stumbled off the bed and made his way toward   
the door. He reached out with his arms and tried to   
grab a hold of someone. Serena. He knew it was her.   
But he couldn't feel anything but the door and the   
walls around him. He walked down the hallways quickly,   
back and forth, and felt his way with his hands. He   
made his way down to the door of the janitors' room.   
Leaning against the wall, he slowly slipped and sat on   
the floor, facing Serena although not knowing it. He   
covered his face with his hands and sat there sobbing   
softly.  
  
Serena saw him. She bit her lower lip until she   
couldn't feel it anymore. She reached out and wanted   
to touch him, to comfort him and rock him in her arms.   
Her hand was only a few inches away as she bent down   
quietly. He was so close...  
  
She couldn't stand the pain anymore. She had to get   
away from him. She got up and ran. She slammed her   
palm on the down button at the elevator, and ran straight   
to Amy's office.  
  
"Amy!" She pushed the door opened, and saw a startled   
Amy sitting at her desk talking on the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll call you back." Amy said, putting down   
the receiver.  
  
"Thanks Ames." Serena said gratefully.  
  
"What's up?" Amy said, fingers tapping on the desk   
softly.  
  
"I want the transfer. I was hoping you can make it today?"   
She asked.  
  
"Today? Are you insane? It takes at least a few days. I   
can make it next Monday, having you starting at the   
hospital across town. Do you want that?" Amy paused, and   
watched as Serena nodded eagerly, then continued. "But   
for now I guess we can assign you to nurse some other   
patients, instead of Darien Chiba."  
  
Serena winced at the sound of his name, and nodded   
silently, as Amy reached over to some file cabinets  
and got out a clipboard.  
  
"Here," she said, placing the folder on her desk,   
motioning Serena to pick it up and read it, "this   
woman just got in this morning. She suffered a   
stroke. Read the details carefully, and I'll get   
to you later on."  
  
Serena nodded, and without a word, she left Amy's   
office and made her way to the 4th floor.  
  
-------------------  
  
Darien made his way back into his room and sat down   
on his bed. He knew she was there when he was sitting   
on the floor in despair. He could sense someone's   
presence, and he knew it was her. But as soon as he   
lifted his face from his hands, he heard footsteps   
quickening, leaving him behind.  
  
And so, she was gone.  
  
With determination, he vowed to himself that he   
needed to see again, so that he could find her,   
to cup her face in his hands and look directly   
into those eyes, that smile that could light up   
his life. He thought back on the doctor's words.   
Strong will and determination, and hope. He had   
all that. Now what he needed was a miracle.  
  
Kneeling by his bed, he lowered his head and   
prayed. He prayed that he could see again. He   
prayed that Serena still had feelings for him.   
He prayed that she wouldn't leave his side.  
  
A sound startled Darien and he got up almost   
immediately.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. My name   
is Flora. I'll be your new nurse."   
  
Darien almost fell to the floor at the sound of   
an old nurse. Serena had left him.  
  
"Where's my other nurse?" He asked rudely.  
  
"Oh you mean Nurse Tsukino? She will be here until   
Saturday, then on Monday she's to be transferred."   
Flora replied patiently, not at all offended by his   
cold tone.  
  
"What? Which hospital?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Chiba, she asked that to be   
confidential information. I cannot tell you anymore   
that what I've told you already." answered Flora.  
  
Darien slammed his fist on the mattress and cursed   
quietly.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A few days had past and it was Saturday already.   
Serena had been awfully quiet but doing her duties   
well, but Amy was worried sick of her friend. She   
knew that Serena wanted to see Darien badly, but   
was restraining herself. Serena walked into Amy's   
office and interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Amy, is the transfer ready for Monday?" She asked.  
  
Amy nodded and her eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Serena?" She   
asked. "There's still time for you to cancel..."  
  
"No." Serena interrupted. "I'm determined to be   
a good nurse. Not a nurse who goes around flirting   
with patients, like how the other gossiping nurses   
have described my situation with Darien."  
  
"Nonsense. You know those people have nothing   
better to talk about. Deep down inside you know   
they are only jealous."  
  
"There's nothing more to be jealous about. I'll   
be gone after today."  
  
"I'll miss you Serena. It was fun working in the   
same place as you, and seeing you everyday...but   
Serena, I'm worried about you. You've been awfully   
quiet..."  
  
"That's because I want to focus on my duties.   
Isn't that what everybody wants?"  
  
Amy could only nod and sigh. Serena left the   
room quietly and the clock hit 6pm. In another   
2 hours she would be gone.  
  
------------------------  
  
Serena paced back and forth in front of Darien's   
room. She could hear the nurse that was sent there,   
Flora, was talking to Darien, filling him in on news   
around the world. Serena could hear him say "uh huh"   
every once in a while, and knew that he wasn't paying   
attention, but nonetheless Flora kept on talking, and   
flipping through newspapers.  
  
Serena glanced at her watch. 7:38pm. In another   
20 minutes or so she could go home, and look forward   
to being in a new workplace where she could get her   
mind off Darien and move on.  
  
Her friends didn't know what was wrong with having a   
relationship with Darien. Lita, her friend who was   
a great chef and was always there for Serena about   
guy problems, told her to go for it.   
  
"If you have feelings for him and know that he has   
feelings for you too, why are you leaving? Are you  
out of your mind?" Lita had said.  
  
Rei, the one who always yelled at her, looked at her   
with sympathy but was also angry for her for rejecting   
him.  
  
"Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND, MEATBALL HEAD? Why are you   
leaving? There's no reason to leave him! Just because   
you're a nurse and he's your patient doesn't mean you   
can't be involved with him!" Rei snapped.  
  
Mina, the sensitive one, Goddess of Love (*giggles*),   
stayed on the other girls' side.  
  
"Normally I would be on your side, Serena. But this   
time, I don't understand why you're leaving. It's   
not like you guys are star-crossed lovers like Romeo   
and Juliet *sigh*, and it's not like you guys are   
destined to be apart. I mean, here you are, knowing   
that he has strong feelings for you...and you're   
leaving? I would NEVER give up a chance like that!   
You know, he could be THE ONE!" She sighed.  
  
Serena remembered herself waving her hand in   
surrender and kept quiet. She appeared to be   
stubborn, but deep down her heart was breaking   
and hurting more and more.  
  
Flora finally finished talking, and Serena heard   
her say that she was going to get a pop down at   
the cafeteria. As she walked out, Flora looked   
at Serena and smiled.  
  
"Final good bye, eh?" She said, and patted her   
hand on her shoulder as Serena nodded with tears-  
filled eyes.  
  
"What do you want now Flora?" Darien sighed as   
Serena walked in his room.  
  
"Darien." She said simply.  
  
"SERENA! OH GOD!" Darien stood up and rushed to her   
side. "I've missed you so much..."  
  
"I've come to say goodbye Darien." She sobbed.  
  
"What? Are you really transferring? Why Serena?   
Why?" He cried in agony.  
  
"Because...it would be better that way." She   
replied.  
  
"For you maybe, but not for me." He lowered his   
head, and wiped his tears.  
  
"Please don't make this any harder than it already   
is..." Serena pleaded.  
  
"Why can't you just stay? Why can't things be   
simple?" He shook his head.  
  
"Why don't we make things simple? My life was a   
lot simpler before I met you..." Tears filled her  
eyes and poured out down her cheeks.  
  
Darien gasped at the remark. "No, don't shut me   
out. Don't walk out on me right now. Serena, I   
need you. You're the reason why I want to see   
again, and if you leave me right now, I would never  
be able to see again..."   
  
Serena placed her hand on his face and stroked it   
with her thumb. "Sorry Darien." She glanced at her   
watch. "My duties are over."  
  
With that, she brushed her lips lightly on his,   
savouring this last kiss, and left.  
  
Darien dropped to the floor in despair, crying   
into the soft bed sheets.   
  
-----------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	10. She's Out of My Life

Darkness to Light Part 10  
By Minako-chan  
--------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
--------------------------  
(Narrator's P.O.V.)  
--------------------------  
  
Monday finally came. Serena once again got out  
of her car early in the morning, straightened her  
suit, and walked confidently into the white   
building on the other side of town, opposite of  
where she worked a week ago.  
  
"Yes Miss Tsukino we've heard a lot of  
recommendations about you from various doctors.   
It's a pleasure." A dark, built, young man  
extended his hand. Serena reached out and shook  
it. "Allow me to introduce myself. Everyone  
calls me Dr. Harper, but do call me Alex." He  
placed a hand behind her waist lightly and gently  
pushed her out of his office.  
  
"Now let me introduce you to some of the nurses  
that you will be working with. You'll also get  
to know the patients as well. And then I'll have  
Krista there, you see that tall red-head? That's  
her. She'll give you a tour after you're  
introduced."  
  
Serena nodded, hesitant. 'Today's going to be  
hectic,' she thought to herself.  
  
Serena was recommended by Amy and a few others  
about her ability to work with children, and so  
she was assigned to take care of the sick  
children on her first day at this hospital. She  
enjoyed her work, but some part of her was  
aching. She well knew what that feeling was, and  
who was causing it, but she pushed the feeling  
aside. At least she tried to.  
  
"Miss Tsukino." Someone lightly tapped her on the  
shoulder while she was sitting by a child's bed,  
watching the child sleep.  
  
Serena gasped and looked up to see Alex.  
  
"You're awfully quiet today. Is it because it's  
your first day here? Or something on your mind?"  
Alex asked curiously.  
  
"I'm just...tired that's all." came the response.  
  
"I'm a psychiatrist too, did I tell you that."   
He winked. Serena looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Honestly, I'll be fine. First days are always  
hectic." Serena lowered her head and stared at  
the child.  
  
"Alright, if you need me, I'll be in my office."   
With that, he took off.  
  
---------------------  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town...  
  
Flora walked into Darien's room to find him  
praying again. Quietly she placed the breakfast  
tray by his nightstand and walked out.  
  
"Please God...I've never really asked for  
miracles. But please, I want to see again. I  
hate being drowned in the darkness. Before the  
accident, I used to love the night, the cool  
breezy night, dark and empty. But now that's all  
I see. I don't want that anymore. I wanna see  
light. And I know it's too much to ask since  
the doctor already said that I need a  
miracle...but please...I'll be good after. I  
just need this one miracle. I won't ask for  
anything more. Please God..." Darien squeezed  
his eyes shut so hard that tears were streaming  
down his face. He had been praying every morning  
and every night for a few days now.   
  
He heard Flora coming in, and he stood up  
sighing. During the past few days, he had been  
improving at depending on his other senses. He  
could do so much more on his own. Serena would  
be so proud, he thought to himself. But she  
wasn't there...  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Darien said.  
  
Amy walked in to find Darien eating his breakfast  
peacefully.  
  
"How are you doing Darien?" Amy asked and sat  
next to him on the bed.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Dr. Anderson." He answered  
politely.  
  
"Do call me Amy."  
  
"Okay Amy...so...is Serena doing fine on her  
first day in the other hospital?"  
  
"Yes, she gave me a call this morning and told me  
that everything was fine."  
  
"Did she...did she ask about me?"  
  
Amy looked at him and bit her lip.  
  
"Yes she did. She wanted me to send you her  
regards."  
  
"Thanks Amy but you don't have to lie. She  
didn't ask did she." More like a statement than a  
question.  
  
Amy patted him on the shoulder. "I'd better get  
going. I'll see you later, okay Darien?"  
  
Darien nodded and sighed as Amy closed the door  
behind her.  
  
'Serena...' he called out.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was an exhausting day. Serena couldn't feel  
her feet as she climbed into her car. Checking  
the rearview mirror, she backed out of the  
parking space and was on the road, heading home.  
  
She was too tired, and was afraid that she would  
fall asleep driving. She flipped on the radio.   
A song called "I Can't Sleep" came on.  
  
~*~*~  
God I must have been crazy  
To say that it was over  
I had to be a fool  
To tell her we were through  
And now I'm all lonely  
And feeling down and blue  
I never meant for this to end  
It was so so crazy of me...  
Sometimes we say things  
That we really don't mean  
Girl I'm sorry baby  
Bring your loving back to me...  
Can't sleep, babe  
I can't think, babe  
I can't live, babe  
Without you in my life  
I can't go on, babe  
This is our song, baby  
I can't do nothing without you...  
~*~*~  
  
His voice sang mournfully through the speakers.   
When Serena pulled up into her assigned parking  
space at her apartment building, she glanced into  
the rearview mirror, to discover that her eye  
makeup was smudged, and tears were pouring down  
her cheeks. She never realized how much she was  
hurting.  
  
Wiping away her tears violently, she rushed up to  
the lobby of the building and into the elevator.   
She waited impatiently for the elevator to stop  
at her floor. She fumbled into her purse and  
with trembling hands, she stuck the key into the  
slot and pushed the door opened. She switched on  
the radio for the news and sank into the couch,  
with one arm over her eyes.  
  
Serena's eyelids become heavier as she drifted  
off into sleep. Darien came into her dreams and  
spoke softly to her, with tears in his eyes,  
begging for her to stay. But she, in her dreams  
too, turned her back on him. He dropped on his  
knees and cried.  
  
Her arm was wet with tears, and the cushion that  
she was holding was soaked.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Why don't we make things simple? My life was a  
lot simpler before I met you..." Serena's voice  
rang in his head.  
  
Although her suggestion sounded cold and cruel,  
but a bit of sweetness remained in her voice.   
Darien couldn't get mad at her. How could he?   
He missed her too much to think of his other  
emotions.  
  
Flora walked into his room and switched on the  
TV.  
  
"Hi Darien! I'm about to go home, just thought I  
could come by and say good night, and to let you  
listen to some late night news. How about that?"  
  
"Thanks Flora...but could you just turn to the  
music channel instead? I'm just gonna listen to  
some music and then sleep."  
  
"Okay if you say so. Here's the remote, and  
there's the 'off' button." She placed the remote  
in his hand, and lifted his finger to a large  
rectangular button.  
  
"Thanks. Night Flora."  
  
"Good night, dear." The door closed once again.  
  
"And here's 98 degrees on their tour!" The VJ of  
the show chirped.  
  
~*~*~  
She's out of my life  
She's out of my life  
I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life  
  
So I've learned that love is no possession  
And I've learned love won't wait  
Now I've learned love needs expression  
But I've learned much too late  
  
Now she's out of my life  
Out of my life  
Damned indecision and cursed pride  
Kept my love for her locked deep inside  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life  
She's out of my...life  
~*~*~  
  
Darien turned off the TV, cursing to himself for  
having such 'good' timing at finding a sad song  
that suited his situation so perfectly. He  
slipped into bed and closed his eyes. He could  
see nothing but darkness. He wanted to find  
Serena and tell her that he missed her so much it  
killed him inside.   
  
After much struggling, he cried himself to sleep,  
with his hands tightly clenching his blanket, his  
mind dreaming of his dear Serena.  
  
-----------------   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. I Say A Little Prayer

Darkness to Light Part 11  
  
By Minako-chan  
-------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
(Narrator's P.O.V.)  
-------------------------  
  
Days without Serena were like torture for Darien. He prayed   
with his whole heart for his sight and for Serena's return.  
  
And so days turned into weeks.   
Weeks into months.  
  
Three months slowly passed. No sign of Serena   
returning, no information given to him about   
her progress at the other hospital from Amy.  
  
Darien rubbed his eyes wearily on his bed, and   
stretched as the sun shone brightly into the room,  
filling it with warmth. Praying became his   
morning and night routine. When he got up, he   
kneeled by his bed silently, bowed his head,   
thanked God for giving him the will to pull   
through these three months, and asked for his   
sight. He clenched his eyes shut and with all   
his heart, he thanked Him for the time given   
that he got to spend with Serena. Tears dropped  
onto his hands, sliding onto the bedsheet   
underneath. Before he decided to stand up, he   
asked once more, "Please, Lord, I would really  
like to see again. Just a glimpse of Serena's  
face...that's all I ask for." He mumbled an   
"amen" and opened his eyes.  
  
Clean white sheets lay in front of him. The   
blanket was messily rolled to one side. His   
hands were a bit damp from the tears. His   
nails cleanly and neatly cut. He looked down  
and saw himself in light blue pyjamas.  
  
"Oh - my - God..." He whispered. He looked   
around the room. The curtains were pulled   
opened, and he could see the world outside.   
Trees reached up to his floor and there were  
birds chirping happily on the branches. He  
ran to the window and pulled it open. Light  
breeze blew in his hair, and he ran his hand  
through his dark wavy hair casually.   
  
He was crying with happiness. Three months   
without seeing anything of the world. Three  
long painful months. And now...  
  
He had no one to share this happiness with.   
No one else would understand this feeling he  
was having but Serena.  
  
And yet...she never came to visit. Not even  
once. Not a single message to pass to him from Amy.  
  
He ran into the bathroom and checked his reflection.  
He smiled in satisfaction. He was still in shape,  
and thank goodness his face wasn't screwed up with  
scars from his wounds. He brushed his teeth and   
his hair and washed his face, and walked over to   
the wardrobe. He pulled on his best looking outfit  
that he had with him, and smiled sadly at the memory  
of himself wearing his pants backwards and having   
Serena to point it out.  
  
Darien shrugged, trying to shake off the sad empty  
feeling, knowing that no matter how hard he tried,   
he wouldn't be able to.  
  
He packed his very few belongings into his backpack  
and looked around the room, smiling fondly at it   
like it was his second home. He gasped and went   
back beside the bed and kneeled down and bowed his  
head. Smiling with tears of joy along his cheeks,  
he gave a word of thanks, and quietly left the room,  
gently closing the door behind him.  
  
Next visit, he said to himself, Amy's office.  
  
------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. The Realization

Darkness to Light Part 12  
By Minako-chan  
-------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I only own the story line   
of this fanfic!  
  
(Narrator's P.O.V.)  
-------------------------  
  
Serena continued working quietly in the new   
hospital, her mind constantly occupied by the  
face of Darien.   
  
"Stop it, Serena, it's been 3 months. He's   
probably forgotten you by now." Serena kept  
reminding herself.   
  
During these past few months, whenever doors   
opened, somehow Serena always looked up with   
hope, expecting Darien to find her and hold   
her in his arms. But now...  
  
She felt stupid for giving up the one chance  
of happiness in her life. She never forgave   
herself for hurting him. To say those words   
to him hurt herself more than they hurt him.   
Each day that passed by without seeing Darien   
was painful. Some days she just couldn't take  
it anymore and cried quietly in the bathroom,   
then splashed cold water over her face, then   
resumed her work. Dr. Harper noticed it all   
the time, but never bothered to question her.   
It was a field that he would not be able to   
help her in. He knew it had to do with love.  
Only love could bring a person such pain.  
  
With each day passed Serena missed Darien more  
and more, and blamed herself much more than her  
heart could take.   
  
"SERENA!" Mina's voice chirped, interrupting her  
thoughts one day.  
  
"Hey Mina what are you doing here?"  
  
"To visit you, like duh! Why? I look sick or   
something?" Mina joked and brought a smile to Serena's  
face. "Gosh Serena, I haven't seen you smile in ages."  
Her tone softened. She laid a hand on Serena's shoulder.  
"Stop blaming yourself."  
  
"How can I not...I threw out my possibly one and   
only chance for true love...I gave it up! Not only  
did I hurt myself, I hurt him!" Serena broke down.  
Several patients looked up.  
  
"Sorry, but Nurse Tsukino would be right back, k?" Mina  
addressed the patients, and gently led Serena out of   
the room into the bathroom across the hall.   
  
There were no words that Mina could say to comfort  
her dear used-to-be-cheerful friend. All she could  
do was patting on her back, and try to cheer her   
up by being a attentive listener.  
  
They sat in the chairs in the bathroom for long  
minutes, while Serena sobbed violently, with Mina  
watching her with pain. She hated Serena being   
like this. She had been like this for months.   
Mina wanted her old friend back so badly.  
  
The bathroom door opened, and a nurse walked in.  
Noticing the situation, the nurse quickly went   
back out. When the door opened, Mina noticed   
that Serena's head snapped up.  
  
"Serena, why are you always watching the doors?"  
  
" It's because...it's because..." she   
began to choke on her words, knowing how silly   
they sounded. "...Because...somehow I expect Darien  
to come to me...to find me...I know it sounds  
silly because I was the one who gave him up and   
he's probably forgotten me by now...but still,   
I miss him so much...it's killing me, Mina."  
  
Mina wrapped her arms around Serena and gave her   
a hug.  
  
"Then why don't you tell him?"  
  
Serena stopped crying for a while and looked up.  
"Should I?" She looked at Mina with ocean blue   
eyes clouded with confusion and anger at herself.  
  
"That is something you'd have to answer yourself."  
  
Serena looked at her hands, damp from tears, and   
began to shake. She couldn't face Darien anymore,  
not after all the pain that she had caused him.   
Plus, what if he had really forgotten about her?   
She would feel like a fool.  
  
"I can't." She whispered.  
  
Mina could only nod. She wouldn't try to convince  
Serena if it was something she didn't want to do.  
  
"Thanks Mina." She stood up and went to the sink,   
and splashed cold water over her face. She dried  
her tears with some paper towel, and turned toward  
her friend with a weak smile. "Thanks for listening,  
Mina."  
  
"You're welcome." Mina said, although not knowing  
exactly just how she had helped her. "About what   
you said about Darien coming to you...what if one   
day he really does? What would you do then?"  
  
Serena stared into Mina's eyes with confusion.   
"You know, I've never really thought of that.   
Can you do me a favour what that actually happens?  
Even though I know it won't happen?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Pretend that you're me. Please. I know that   
when...if that day actually comes, I don't think  
he'll look for me here. Maybe when I see him   
again I'll be hanging out with you guys or   
something. And your voice is so much like mine,  
he might not be able to tell the difference."  
  
"Why do you want me to pretend to be you?"  
  
"Because, if that day comes, I don't know if my   
heart can take it if I see him again. Please, Mina,  
I know it sounds silly, to plan such a scheme for  
something that might never happen, but I'd really  
appreciate it if you'd help."  
  
"Of course." Mina said. "I'll let you go back to  
your duties now."   
  
Serena smiled and left the bathroom. She had become  
so distant, and none of the girls could really grasp  
what was on her mind these days. Mina hated that.   
She wanted the old-Serena. Cheerful, ditzy, and a   
total Meatball Head. Now as she glimpsed at her   
walking away, she almost felt as if Serena was   
vanishing, disappearing, dying. Mina sank back into  
her chair and shook her head with confusion.   
  
As Serena returned to her work, she tried hard   
to concentrate, but her mind kept drifting on what  
Mina had asked. What if he did come to her? Would  
that even be possible? She knew that he probably   
had forgotten about her already and wouldn't feel   
the same strong feelings for her anymore as she did  
for him. She couldn't imagine how she would react   
to that. Maybe that was why she wanted Mina to pretend  
to be her in case Darien showed up, so that he   
wouldn't be able to sense her pain and feel her   
collasping in front of him.  
  
What if she was right, that he didn't feel the same  
way toward her anymore? What if he decided to stay  
out of her life forever because of the pain that she  
had caused him?  
  
That was when she realized, she was madly in love  
with him...and was scared that it was too late to   
realize it.  
  
A life without Darien wasn't a life worth living.  
  
The thought scared her.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Amy was working hard and concentrating at her desk   
when a knock on her door startled her. She glanced  
at her watch. It was 7:14am. Too early for any   
appointments.  
  
"Come in." She said, hesitant.  
  
Darien walked in, with his bag flung over his   
shoulder in one hand, his other running through  
his hair casually.  
  
"You look younger than I thought!" Darien exclaimed  
and studied the sophisticated but young-looking woman  
sitting there, with her hands folded on the desk, with  
delicate-framed reading glasses. Her hair was short   
and sparkled against the bright sunlight casted on it   
from the window behind her.  
  
"Thanks." Amy replied, and took a while to let his   
comment sink in. "WHAT? What did you say?"  
  
"I said, you look younger than I thought!" Darien   
chuckled.  
  
Amy stood up and rushed to stand in front of him,   
her face inches away from his.  
  
"You mean - " Amy didn't have to finish her sentence.   
Darien only nodded and smiled from ear to ear.   
"OH MY GOD! THAT IS WONDERFUL!" She screamed, forgetting  
her manners and threw her arms around him to give him   
a big hug. He hugged her back briefly then let go.  
  
"Listen, Dr. Anderson," he winked, knowing that she   
hated being called that title as much as he hated   
being called 'Mr. Chiba', "I would just like to   
thank you for being there during these three months.  
I'm gonna check out now, so-to-speak." He smiled.  
  
"You're welcome! It's my duty, remember? But it's   
more than that with you. I don't know if it's   
because of Ser-" She paused, and scratched her   
head, face turning a pink hue, "sorry I shouldn't   
have reminded you..."  
  
Darien lifted his hand and shrugged slightly, trying   
not to show his pain at the mention of her name.   
"It's okay. Go on with what you were gonna say..."  
  
"Well what I was gonna say is that it's more with   
you because we have developed a friendship, that's all.  
You'll be in touch, right? I hope to see you soon,   
outside of the hospital of course." She smiled weakly,   
feeling ashamed of having brought pain back to his   
expressive eyes, ones that could never hide any emotions  
he was feeling.   
  
"Of course, Amy! It's easy because I know where you   
work and stuff like that. Listen, I need to ask you  
for a favour." He spoke softly.  
  
"What is it, Darien?"  
  
"I was wondering if...if you could...if you could tell   
me where Serena lives or where she works? Or her number?   
Anything that I can contact her with?"  
  
Amy looked up and frowned. "I'm sorry, but I already   
swore to Serena that I would keep all her personal   
information confidential. I'm sorry Darien, that's   
one favour I can't do for you."  
  
Darien looked down at the floor. "Please Amy? I really   
need to find her. I love her...I've missed her more   
than anything in the world. I've prayed every single   
day, for my sight, so that I could see her, to find   
her, and let her know how I still feel about her.   
Please."  
  
Thoughts rushed through Amy's mind. She knew that   
the love Darien held for Serena was constant and pure.   
Now that Darien was not going to be a patient anymore,   
Serena could come back and work with her! Plus, there   
would not be any more barriers between Darien and Serena.  
  
"I don't know, Darien."   
  
"Please Amy, you know I love her. I love her more   
than life itself. She's the reason why I wanted   
to see again. I would have drowned in my own   
misery before she came along. I would have cared   
less if I stayed in the hospital forever, because   
I had no reason to will myself into seeing again.   
Then she came...I didn't want to live in darkness   
anymore. Darkness...I hated it ever since she came   
into my life. Please, Amy, you know how I feel   
about her." Darien whispered, and tears slowly   
dropped to the carpet below as he confessed his   
feelings.  
  
Amy's eyes welled up with tears. She knew that   
Darien would be able to give Serena happiness and   
love. She was so touched with his words, and how true   
they were.  
  
"Alright." Amy grabbed a piece of paper from a   
pile on her desk, and gave it to Darien.  
  
"What's this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
He looked at the paper and it was actually an   
advertisement.  
  
"This hospital is having a fund-raiser this Sunday.   
Serena will most likely be here, and so will I and   
some of our friends. That's all I'm telling you."   
Amy winked and Darien unexpectedly gave her a hug.  
  
"THANK YOU AMY!" He shouted with hope.  
  
"And if you'd excuse me, I have to get back to   
work." Amy laughed, and Darien released her,   
nodded, and left for the elevator for the lobby,   
where he could officially 'sign out'.  
  
After the usual procedures like paying the enormous   
bill, he stepped outside, and looked at the world   
around him. He couldn't help but smile at the   
children playing across the streets, mothers   
feeding their babies, students waiting patiently   
for the light to turn green. He turned to his left   
and saw the rose garden. He saw the bench that Serena   
and him were once occupied on, then the grass around it,   
and then at the fountain. The breeze caused petals to   
fly in the air. 'No wonder Serena likes it there so   
much,' he thought to himself. He walked slowly toward   
the fountain and placed his hand in the water, letting   
the cold liquid slide around his fingers.  
  
He remembered that day when they first kissed, and  
when he was taken away from her. When his heart   
was shattered into a million pieces when she   
announced that she wanted to leave. To be   
out of his life.  
  
Then he stopped and began to wonder if it was   
such a good idea to go find her so soon. How   
would she take it? And worse yet, what if she   
had already forgotten about him? What if she   
didn't share the same feelings for him that   
he had for her?  
  
Could his heart take it if she rejected him face-to-face?   
  
He sighed and gathered his strength and courage.   
  
He would have to find out on Sunday.  
  
-------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
